For the Love of Death: the first fairytale
by MrsIanBale
Summary: Hades and Persephone. (CONSENT) Woven into fairytales. Except: As she grew, Persephone was the apple of everyone's eye. Day began and ended with her as even Eos, Helios, and Selene thrilled in hearing the little princess's joy at seeing the morning sun come up and going down at night. And Hades would hear of it all at their return. After all, the Titans were doomed to live dow
1. Princess

When she was born, there had been no beauty more beautiful; no purity more pure. You couldn't think a babe so divine had been born of an illegitimate affair. When Zeus saw his newborn daughter, the king of Gods fell in love. He had lain with many a woman, fathered many children, but this was the first time he felt a true love for his child. All the gods of mythical beauty pried away to catch a glimpse of the baby.

If Zeus was king, then surely this new baby girl was the princess. Fittingly, Zeus held a ceremony where all who could hear him were invited to lay eyes on the baby and bring her gifts. The invitation went from the depths of the ocean to the most hidden gardens, and even all the way to the underworld. The child's mother, resentful at her brother who had taken her without consent, vowed to keep her daughter, her Kore, protected from any of the ills of men, even the necessary ones. Demeter didn't want ANYone to look upon her precious flower, least of all the king of the underworld, but not even Hera herself could deny Zeus, who was she to?

Helios brought about the next day with the brightest lights; the biggest sun. Apollo strung beautiful melodies through the air, making it purely magical. The celebration was second by a narrow margin to the day that celebrated the homecoming of the original six Gods. A mortal king couldn't hold a more splendid celebration for his first born son as Zeus did for his nth born daughter. There was food that not all of the gods could identify; there was wine and ambrosia of the sweetest fruit which Poseidon let flow in streams. Nymphs of nature decorated the palace on Mount Olympus with veils and vines of the prettiest and most fragrant flowers. Aphrodite led a couple of them to make the most beautiful bassinet for the most beautiful babe ever born.

Hera though, sat sourly in her rooms, excluding herself from the preparatory activities. But even she could not hold the girl responsible for what was no fault of her own. So dejectedly, she took her time to prepare herself for what would come to be called a christening. In other rooms of the palace was Hera's sister, doting on her day old babe as she prepared the girl for presentation. Her nymphs had made for the girl an oversized gown of the softest cottons and silk, dyeing it so that all the shades of pink in the world shone through in the proper light. As mother of the newborn girl, Demeter too dressed herself in a gown that was some shade of pink. When Demeter finally took Kore out of her room and onto the great hall, she came to find that all the Goddesses had chosen to honor the birth of the new girl by adorning themselves with the color pink. Yet all of the pink decorations and adornments fell pale in contrast to the bright pink hue of the newborn babe's skin.

The great hall was occupied full; the Gods sitting in their appointed thrones while their younger children danced around Demeter, trying to catch a sight of their new cousin or half sister. Kore's bassinet, for which Demeter nodded a gratuitous nod to Aphrodite, was placed in the middle in front of Zeus's throne. As ever, Hera's throne was to his right, but on his left was Demeter's chair, placed there only for the occasion. Demeter placed the sleeping child in the bassinet and went up to her throne escorted by Zeus. Now the only seat that remained empty was that of the oldest brother, Hades.

The procession was initiated by a sort of welcoming speech by Zeus, who doted on his day old daughter. His praise of her ignited envy in the hearts of his other children, but the innocence of their half sister won them over. Again, Zeus was first to bless the girl, as the goddess of spring, similar to her mother. Spring became the theme of all her gifts, such as Poseidon granting her the ability to grow flowers in bodies of water. Aphrodite blessed her with eternal beauty, second only to her own of course. Apollo gifted her light wherever she went and his twin Artemis granted the girl power with animals.

The absence of Hades soon became the elephant in the room, and Demeter wished the king of underworld would stay in his realm, even if it earned him the wrath of Zeus. But dutifully, even if at the last moment, Hades arrived in his ceremonial robes and ethereal blue fire, demanding more respect than Zeus by appearance alone. Children ran to their mothers and the goddesses suppressed swoons as the other gods stood in respect to their oldest brother or cousin or uncle.

"Fashionably late as always, I see brother!" Zeus stood with a booming voice and welcomed him.

Hades contained a scoff.

"I do not have every second spare to welcome another one of your children, little brother."

Zeus dismayed the comment with a laugh, but Hades's disinterest burned in Demeter's mind.

"This one is well above the rest, Hades. Come see for yourself." Zeus led the older God to the bassinet in which lay the day old girl now with her eyes open.

Even the God of the Underworld was not immune to the babe's charm. His breath left him when he saw the innocent lass laying in her flower bed, looking around the room till her golden eyes saw his blue aura. The next second marked the first time anyone had heard the girl coo, which did not miss her mother's ears. Zeus made a victorious laugh and even Hades managed a smile. His hand involuntarily left to graze the soft skin of the child, and she evidently was very allured by his big hand, extending her two tiny ones to hold one of his. But the king of Darkness regained his senses; felt himself at complete contrast with the innocent girl, and dared not touch her, drawing his hand away to which the babe did not respond happily. She let out a cry upon being denied her grasp, and Demeter ran down to comfort her daughter, scooping her away from Hades.

She knew why her daughter had cried; if it had been her, she would have done the same. The dangers about Hades was not that he was cruel and unkind and inhumane; the dangers of Hades was that he was beautiful. The most beautiful God of the original six (and maybe even the rest) which all his brothers, especially Zeus, were jealous of. His beauty had more allure than of Aphrodite, and all that kept the goddesses from jumping his bones was his title. Nobody wanted to lay with the God of the Underworld, but everyone, including Demeter, wanted to be in Hades's bed. That was something Demeter did not want for her daughter, her Kore. The mother vowed to keep her daughter away from all men, and Hades was at the top of that line.

When Demeter pried her child away, Hades chuckled and said, unknown to himself:

"Persephone."

"Persephone," Zeus said a loud.

"The Goddess of Spring! Little Persephone!" Zeus announced to the cheer of the hall.

Amidst, the commotion, Hades made to leave. But Zeus stopped him.

"You have yet to gift her, Hades."

Hades turned his torso toward Persephone, smiling gently at her.

"She shall have the gift of life. The darkness will do her no harm."

With that bidding, he vanished in a puff of blue smoke, leaving baby Persephone giggling in his wake.


	2. The Beast and The Rose

As she grew, Persephone was the apple of everyone's eye. Day began and ended with her as even Eos, Helios, and Selene thrilled in hearing the little princess's joy at seeing the morning sun come up and going down at night. And Hades would hear of it all at their return. After all, the Titans were doomed to live down under. The king of hell would hear the sibling Titans ramble off about Zeus's dear daughter, and Hades would listen with a distant face, yet unknown to even him, his heart craved to hear of all the things the Titan siblings told about Persephone.

Above ground, on the highest of the highest mountains, grew Persephone, like a little gentle flower. When she laughed, Gods stopped to listen, and when she was upset, thunder stormed and lightning flashed and all of Olympus scrambled to find her lost giggles. To everyone's shock, one day it happened that only mother Hera had the key to Persephone's happiness, and not even Demeter could come between them.

It was spring when Persephone set her mind to crawling. All the animal gods, especially Artemis, brought all newborn cubs and pups and kits to her so she could learn to crawl with them. When Demeter found herself missing on her daughter's first crawls, she vowed to be first witness to her Kore's first steps. And she was. Persephone let go of her mother's hand and willed herself to walk, and before she fell, mother Spring made little greens shoot up from the ground to support her little toddler learning to walk. Down on earth, every little tree found a root, and forests were sure to grow in time.

Her first steps were a secret so hidden, that on Homecoming, all the gods of the universe gasped when she fell on her first step, but applause thundered when little Perse picked herself up and walked on her own all the way to Demeter's throne. Behind the fist covering his mouth, the lord Hades smirked gently when the little flower flopped to sit at her mother's feet, her pink dress became her petals, and her golden hair the center.

The gifting ceremony came, and Persephone gave all a flower themed present. For mother Hera a tiara made with Lilliums of petals so yellow, they looked gold. And a pink rose in the middle that served as a gem. Mother Hera was quite pleased. Her father earned a yellow garland to wrap around the holster for his bolts. For uncle Poseidon, a sacred lily, the first of its kind, originally intended to rescue a drowned Persephone. Aunt Hestia got a flower brooch that earned her a smile from the usually stern, original oldest goddess. Mother Demeter got a Jasmine necklace that looked like white diamonds.

And then it was his turn. All the gods were aware of what would happen, and resented to hear their darling cry, but he could not change his affliction. He was the god of darkness, bound to cause death at his touch to anything that wasn't eternal. The young spring goddess knew not what to give to the king of hell, but being bound to present something, she offered him a white rose, to offset the darkness of the underworld about which she had heard in tales. The King of Hell, the original oldest God, bent on a knee for this little girl. The blue fire that eternally bound his soul to hell, retreated from his hand that had extended to the young Persephone, his little Sapphire.

She knelt, still too little for him even when he was on his knee; she curtsied and presented the thorny white rose. As she did so, a thorn pricked her palm and she yelped. But the drop of blood that had flown didn't fall to the ground, but rather got absorbed by the flower. Everyone watched as the white rose slowly but surely took on a red color. So deeply red that it almost looked black. It was more red than Aphrodite, more red than love itself. The audience oohed and Hades scoffed a laugh.

But Persephone was bound to turn the thing over to Hades. He took it with a grieving sigh, aware of what was bound to occur. And it did happen. The blue flame shot up the flower's stem, engulfing it. The young flower goddess gasped and was about to cry, seeing such injustice about to happen to such a beautiful thing she had made. Her tears fell on Hades' soul, and he turned his head away, now staring at the flower in his hand. It remained as it were: a thorny stem guarding a blood red flower, but now engulfed in a blue flame. He smiled at the crying flower, and his thumb wiped a tear away.

"Do not mourn what has not yet passed, my dear. Your gift to me is much too enchanting for me to allow it to wither. Observe."

The court watched the fire rose hang in the air as Hades tinkered in his hands. For the patience of the young Persephone, an eternity later, Hades held a silver plate in one hand, and a glass jar in the other. The plate went under the burning flower and the glass jar entrapped it. The blue flame that covered the flower, now jumped over to its confinement, leaving the rose hovering in its fiery cage.

"Now, I shall cherish it eternally. Thank you, little Sapphire."

Persephone curtsied and ran back to her mother, who hugged her lovingly. Demeter was eternally grateful that Persephone was bound to not remember anything that occurred before her 105th birthday.

And such were the humble beginnings of the greatest mythical love story ever to be told.

Beauty and the beast and the enchanted rose.


	3. Daughters of Zeus

And so passed a 100 years. Persephone, certainly not Zeus's youngest child anymore, still retained her position of everyone's favorite through her innocence, humility, and charm. She made friends, of course, but not as many as a person might expect from everyone's favorite goddess. Nymphs were her closest companions of course, and she was surprisingly warm to her half and step siblings. Being a goddess of nature, Persephone was fond of Artemis too, though the huntress was a couple years older. And with Artemis came her brother Apollo, who was only allowed to be in Persephone's presence by the promise that Artemis would keep a watchful eye on her flirtatious twin. Her best friend, amazingly, was Eros, the son of Aphrodite. She would teasingly call him Cupid, as the Romans had named him. Being that he was the offspring of Aphrodite, it was no surprise that Cupid's powers were of the same nature of his mother's. What did come as a surprise, though, was that Demeter let her Kore be friends with a deity of love. But it was soon evident that he would not age into a man, and Demeter let it pass.

Persephone spent a hundred years in careless bliss, eternally a child, naively unaware of her mother's unfair constriction. But this year was different. This year was the year when her conscious memory took form. She would remember everything from this year on. Demeter loathed the time. She'd wished her little Kore be dead before she could become impure. At 106 years, her little girl would not be so naive anymore.

While Demeter decided to almost lock up the girl when she had the chance, the other goddesses decided now would be the best time for Persephone to begin her learning. Elementary, of course, but everything starts from somewhere. Aphrodite tutored Persephone on performances, how to befriend everyone and anyone. Mother Hera, who tolerated Persephone most out of all her step children, taught the girl both how to be gentle and cunning, teaching her methods of how to get her way. Though she was put in isolation anytime she was with her mother, that didn't mean that Demeter didn't train her. Persephone was the goddess of spring after all.

Demeter started her with menial tasks, which still took time for her to learn. Oyi! Her mother could raise a whole field of grass with only a lift of her hand, and here it took Persephone 6 days she to get a couple blades to stand tall without turning brown. On the 7th day she rested, doing no spring work at all but rather, had fun following around other goddesses.

Also special about this year was that this was the first homecoming that she was going to clearly remember, and Persephone was really excited for it. She used her charm, (Hera noticed) and had Hera assign her the central role for the main presentation, and asked Aphrodite to help her create the best performance. All of it was, of course, planned behind her mother's back. Demeter was on the other half of the world, giving spring over to summer, when Hermes reached her with the itinerary for the homecoming ceremony. It was probably from this exchange that a famous line came into existence: "Don't kill the messenger!"

Persephone was in her room, practicing her recital with Cupid when her mother charged in, literally breaking down the door.

"Persephone Kore! What exactly are you doing?!" Demeter screamed as she strode in, making Persephone freeze and Cupid scurried under the bed.

"Mother!" Y-you've returned so soon! I wasn't expecting you till days before the homecoming!"

"And you assume that gives you permission to make decisions for yourself! You will _not_ participate in the ceremony!"

Demeter would have forbidden her to go at all, but not even _Hades_ could refuse an appearance, without repercussions, at least.

Persephone pouted with big, watery eyes and grabbed her mother's hand to have her sit on the bed.

"Mother, do you not remember the first time you saw me? Do you not have my all my first things; my first laugh, my first tear, my first tooth, stowed away in a chest? Do you not relish them?"

The look on Persephone's face and her choice of words made Demeter soften as she sighed calmly and stroked her daughter's face.

"Of course I do, my dear."

"Do you know the feeling you get when you remember them? Well I want that too, Mother. This is my first homecoming and the first year I am officially going to remember. Please let it be special for me." To appeal to her mother, Perse fell on her knees.

"Just this one has to be extra special, Mother. Then after they can be as bland and unmemorable as, as something I don't even remember,"

Demeter laughed at her daughter's words and pulled Kore up to sit on the bed.

"Oh Kore! Just this one, then."

"Oh, and by that I meant the Homecoming celebrations. I will _not_ take any lack of celebration and grandeur for my birthday. I mean, have you _seen_ a birth more festive than mine?!" Her declarations succeeded in lightening the mood and Demeter caved in.

"I-is it s-safe to come out?" Cupid whimpered from under the bed.

"Yes, you can come now Eros." Demeter said, laughing still. "And what are _you_ doing for the ceremony?"

"W-Well..."

The rest of the evening, the kids showed Demeter their dances for the ceremony.

2 weeks passed and it was finally Homecoming, most of the original six gods had arrived to their castles on Olympus. All except Hades. Persephone was too young to bother wondering, and Demeter was all too grateful for Hades's absence. He wasn't even there when the parade began. And it really was a gorgeous performance. This year's theme was spring as Persephone was playing the central role. Flower garlands and flower shaped synchronized dancing were spread about the main castle. The presentations were over and the gods took to their thrones. Persephone led the gift giving this year and everyone came after her. Soon, Hades's absence became the elephant in the room. While many of the adults were taking it lightly, Zeus was very clearly in no mood for it.

"Who are we waiting for?" Persephone asked the twins.

"Uh, Hades? Duh!" Apollo answered.

"Give her a break! She's almost 106, she doesn't remember anything from before this year that isn't consistent. And Gaia forbid if Hades is ever a constant in her life!"

"Why? What's he like?"

"Hades's the God of the Underworld! If he touches you, you're bound to be forever trapped in the Underworld as his slave!" Narcissus scared the young ones with horror stories of the Underworld.

"Don't be silly! We're gods, we can't die!" Harmonia chided Narcissus. "But, yeah, you do have to be careful around Hades. He may not capture you, but he's not the most friendly either. He's like Aunt Hestia. No wonder they're really close. Like brother and sister, close."

The discussion continued for only a little bit and then the food officially came out, much to everyone's delight. There was pure food from every part of the world, and tasted much much better than food that was conjured up. Persephone was intent on making her "first" Homecoming as memorable as she could and planned to have as much fun as possible. She even ignored Demeter's requests for her to stay calm and careful. She was merry and cheerful and played with all of her friends as much as she could, late into the evening. Most of her friends had left and by now even Demeter had wandered off, leaving Persephone moping around the halls. That's when she suddenly caught sight of a person storming by, and she decided to secretly follow him.

The grumpy old man turned out to be her father.

Zeus was serious, and furious. It was one of the rare times she'd seen her father so solemn. He'd never even been this serious when Hera was screaming at him. He was always so jolly, even at the most absurd times. She was almost scared that he'd yell at her if he caught her. But Zeus was distracted by his determination to complete the task he came to do. She followed her father into a room that not many bothered to go in, hiding from her father behind one of the many pillars mazed around the circular room. Persephone watched as Zeus lit a fire in a giant chalice, then collected some leaves from an indigo plant growing nearby. He tossed the leaves into the fire one by one, slowly turning the fire blue as each leaf went in. Persephone had to quickly cover her mouth from screaming as her father tipped the fire in front of him, but the fire didn't spread. She skittered over to another pillar from which she saw the blue fire lying in a heap over a neat circle. The flame cackled and sparked, then turn by turn, a blue beam erupted from the fire till there emerged an entire column of blue fire.

Apparently, it was the gateway to hell.


	4. Once Upon A Dream

"Hades!"

Persephone covered her ears and squatted to the floor as her father's roar echoed in the room as if he were scolding the person addressed.

She stood up and peaked around when she heard the portal part in a mechanical hum, but from her place she could not see who had come.

"Zeus." Said the new voice, in a calm that juxtaposed her father's anger. The voice was deep and smooth, dark and mystical. Persephone felt butterflies in her stomach, yearning to hear more of the voice.

"You were entirely absent from the Homecoming celebration. That is unacceptable of an original Olympian!"

"More important than a crack in Tartarus, brother?" His voice was calm, but it still sounded like the context was detrimental. A fact confirmed by Zeus's reaction.

Zeus's aura had a visible twitch, and he was less collected than his brother.

"A break in Tartarus?! That is inconceivable!"

"Time weakens everything, and the Titans have not forgotten."

"This occurrence could mean death to us all, Hades! Yet you speak so lightly of it!"

The way her father sounded and the words he chose made him sound pathetic to his daughter. How could her father, the king of the gods, be afraid? She was definitely rooting for the other guy, Hades. The boys had told such horrific stories about him, yet he didn't sound at all like they had described him.

The Gods continued to argue and Zeus refused to take Hades's word for it. In his defense, the god of Hell conjured up a torch as his witness.

"Am I to hear the words of a torch?!"

"Thanks to you, everything created has a soul, as does this torch. It's one of the few surrounding the captivity of Tartarus. Listen to it's soul."

Persephone watched in utter amazement as Hades drew out the soul of the inanimate object, morphing the blue aura into a body. The blue ghost immediately sank to his knees in the presence of the two gods.

Their conversation bored her and she carefully snuck out of the room, unconsciously catching a glimpse of the God who had stepped out of the portal. Casually skipping back to her mother's tower, Persephone noticed that it was still dusk, as Helios was sitting, head sleepily resting on his hand, waiting out his punishment as Demeter was angrily pacing back and forth. Persephone face palmed. Boy, this is going to be fun! She thought, biting her lip.

Opening the door as quietly as she could, Persephone tiptoed into her own home as if a common thief: her skirt folded in her hands as her shoulders bunched up close to her ears. But that didn't save her one penny!

"Persephone Kore!" Demeter screamed from the top of the spiraling stairs.

Persephone froze in her step, her shoulders hugging her neck.

"Just where have you been?! Are you at all aware of the hour?!" Demeter scolded as she descended the stairs.

"It's not past sunset yet," Persephone cheekily attempted in reference to Helios coming down behind Demeter, suppressing a yawn behind his hand.

Demeter's blank face was a clear indication that she was in no mood for games.

"Sorry, Mother."

"So, where were you?"

"I... was with father." It was a half truth.

Demeter rolled her eyes and exasperated. She couldn't do anything about that.

"Well off to bed with you, young lady."

"Oh but mother! How could you possibly expect me to fall asleep when I'm so terribly, heavenly excited! Oh I could just stay up forever!" Persephone dreamily twirled on her way up the stairs.

"And who do you expect will be doing your chores in the morning? Certainly you do not expect me to?"

"Who's to say I can't grow spring at night?!"

Helios became distraught at the mere thought of that. He had already been up far too long, especially since today was the longest day of the year.

"Says I, the goddess of spring! And you think Helios is going to stay awake so you can run off your energy?

"Oh please spare me!"

"Well, it doesn't have to be him!"

"Persephone have you lost your mind?!"

"No, I mean it! Plants only need some sort of natural light to grow. I'll ask Selene! She's awake at night anyway."

"Hah! Good luck with that! She doesn't like working well with others. Which is weird, since us siblings are kind of interdependent."

"I know, maybe I could bribe her! What does she like?"

"I don't know, what could the moon goddess possibly like?" Helios's tone obviously implied sarcasm, emphasized by his crossed arms. "What could you even bribe her with?"

Demeter stood silent, not believing that this conversation was even taking place.

"I don't know. What could I, a flower goddess, gift the goddess of the moon?" Persephone retorted back.

She didn't take long to answer her own question.

"Oh I know! I'll make a new flower, just for her! I'll call it, moonflower! It'll open only to moonlight and close when it's day."

"Wouldn't that be nice for a change." A new voice joined in and they all turned to see Selene sitting on the windowsill.

"Selene, what are you doing here?"

"Well, you were taking my time, so I came to see what was keeping you."

"Selene! Thank you for joining us," Demeter chirped, hopeful to find an ally. "Now do please inform Kore how absurd she's being?"

Selene jumped off the sill and walked into the room, her white dress almost put the moon to shame. Persephone on the other hand, pouted her lips and raised her brows, bringing a pitiful look to her face.

It worked.

"You sure you can summon these moonflowers?"

"Well... I haven't done it before. But we can start right now."

Demeter threw her hands and gave up.

"Now don't be expecting any help from me! I'm very much done for the day." Demeter sassily turned away to her rooms with a flip of her hair.

"Me too. I'll be lucky if I get up tomorrow. See you in hell, sister!"

Selene gave light as Persephone began her natural experiments to grow moonflowers. It was obviously going to take more than one attempt for the young nature goddess.

"Why did Helios say that?" Perse asked after Helios had long gone.

"What, hell? Oh, you see, all Titans are expelled to the Underworld for the crimes of our forefathers. At least we're not in Tartarus."

"What is the Underworld like?"

"It's different than Olympus for sure. And it's not just one place. For one, there's Tartarus, all the way down in the pits. Then there's Asphodel, where go the souls of people who haven't done enough good or enough bad. The best place is the Elysian Fields though. That's where the souls of the heroic and the pure good go. I'd say it's even more beautiful than your mother's gardens."

"And who gets to decide which soul goes where?"

"Well, Hades does that, of course."

Persephone looked at Selene blank faced and the moon goddess realized who she was talking to.

"Oh, right. Hades is the god of the Underworld. He holds court between Asphodel and Elysian. It's so pretty, his castle. It's all black, of course. But it has charm."

"So he just decides who goes where?"

"What, you think Hades is like your father? Nah! Hades is pretty fair. He gives the souls a chance to defend themselves in a trial, but it's pretty easy to tell which soul is a living monster and Hades doesn't give them an ear at all. He just lets Thanatos drag them to Tartarus. And so, if a baby dies too early, Hades takes the soul to the Elysian himself."

"That's neat."

"Yeah, Hades is pretty cool."

After hours of trial and error, Persephone finally conjured up a plant to Selene's liking. The flower was white and soft as silk, with 5 petals and star shaped sepals. They grew on vines that directed themselves to wherever Selene was. Definitely a moonflower. Both the girls were very pleased with the product, and Persephone especially loved its fragrance.

"Flowers at night?! By the Styx, I cannot have more natural disorder tonight!" Zeus's voice came echoing through the door, though it was more playful than scolding.

The girls turned their attention to the door where Persephone's parents stood, her mother behind her father leaning against the doorframe.

Persephone rolled her eyes and excitedly showed her father her new creation. She bade the vines go swimming towards Zeus, and bloomed a flower right by his nose.

"Oh isn't it absolutely gorgeous, father! Look how delicate it is, and do smell it! It's dreamy!"

"Much enchanting, my dear. But I must have you off to bed now. So much to do tomorrow!" Zeus grabbed a squealing Persephone by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder, finally taking her back to her room.

"Father?" Persephone asked as she lay curled up next to him on her downy bed.

"Mhmm?"

"Did you know that Selene's smitten with Apollo?"

"Oh is she now?" Zeus cackled. "Well I hope he's true to her, then. The God of Music can be very enchanting with his silver tongue."

"I wish I marry someone true." Persephone wishfully whispered, but it didn't miss her mother's ears. Demeter, who sat in the rocking chair in Persephone's room, was very much perturbed by the claim.

"Unhun. Should we start looking now? We can't have just anyone wooing the great Zeus's Persephone!"

"Well he most certainly has to be good looking!"

"Haha! Any specifics?"

"He has to be kind, and gentle, and fair. He absolutely cannot be too full of himself, when would he worry about me! And he has to be taller than me, oh wouldn't that just be romantic?! He has to be strong, and big too. Can't be scrawny and wimpy if he wants to wed me. Oh and his hair! It most definitely should not be golden. That's mine! Then I guess his hair could be... ebony! I forgot the obvious! His face! It must be contoured so perfect you could cut the most precious gem, oh! And his voice! Oh his voice, that's fairly important too! I can't imagine being smitten by someone with such a goddess like voice. No, he should have a, a strong manly voice. Not that he sounds like he's angry, but still heavy enough to send bolts down your spine."

Zeus laughed when finally her long list had finished.

"Oh, we'll definitely try to find someone like that!" Zeus said laughing, remembering no one on Olympus who matched the description.

But Demeter knew. Her daughter, her Kore, had defined Hades as well as if he were standing in front of her. But Kore couldn't remember him, could she? He hadn't been present for the Homecoming ceremony, and Persephone wasn't supposed to remember much of the last 104 years so clearly. But no matter. She would not, oh by the Styx she would not have her daughter infatuated with the God of the Underworld.

"Alright now, princess. Off to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight father." Persephone yawned and finally fell asleep.

Demeter cringed at the thought of it, but she couldn't deprive Kore of her needs, keeping her from her godly responsibilities.

Having been up most of the day and the night, Persephone quickly fell asleep, entering the realm of darkness behind her closed eyes. No soon had 5 minutes gone by that her eyes opened again in a new place. She turned her face and found herself sitting right next to him, unfazed by the blue fire surrounding him. From her position, she could only tell his side profile; his high cheekbones, and a carved jawline framed with a mane of wavy, dark colored hair. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

And then he spoke.

His voice resonated in her heart. It was deep, and smooth, and so powerful that you just couldn't argue with it. Persephone barely recognizing another existence in the room, a soul whimpering to be forgiven. But the man Perse was watching was adamant in his decision, and even made the soul realize how the punishment was just. Oh by the Styx, this deity was so cool!

As Persephone slept away in the Underworld, her parents convened in the saloon.

"What other discord did you speak of?"

"Tartarus."


	5. Tangled

Persephone sat up straight, not staying long enough to see the soul being taken away. Selene was right. He was fair and just in every. Whatever; she wasn't sleepy anymore.

Persephone snuck out of her room and checked in on her mother, fast asleep under the influence of her poppy seed potion. Grabbing a cloak, Perse ran down the tower, coming out into the open night. Even as a child, she recognized the beauty of the darkness. Selene's lantern hung full circle amongst the stars. As she strayed the halls of Olympus, snacking on berries and nuts, she came to find herself standing at the doors of the 'forbidden' room.

Something drew her in, like secret whispers only she could hear, and in she went. In to the room mazed with pillars, hiding a still burning flame at its center. Perse walked to the fire and warmed her hands over it. As she closed her eyes, she heard the voice. The calmness, the masculinity, the butterflies; the butterflies came back and she quickly opened her eyes.

Oh she had to hear him again! But what would she say? Why had she summoned him? A memory crossed her thoughts to answer her questions. He had summoned up the soul of an inanimate object. Perhaps she could need him to do the same with a plaything of hers. Fates know how alone she feels when mother locks her away.

Set on her plan, Persephone ran back to the tower, arriving two minutes later. She stood outside her home, panting to catch her breath. No way was she going to run up a million steps in the middle of the night! Cleverly, Perse closed her eyes and wished up a vine of moonflower and guided it up the tower wall to the window of her playroom. She controlled the vines like tendrils, like extensions of herself. If only mother could see her now! Perhaps she'd leave the vines as evidence. The vines blindly searched her room for a toy, and returned to her with a gladiator riding his chariot. Persephone hugged the toy and bid the vines carry her back to the room; it was like riding waves as the vines swam back to the place.

Persephone quickly passed the maze of stairs, finding herself halt at the fire. She was really going to do this, wasn't she? Hey! Anyone would have to think a million times before conjuring up the God of Hell to do your bidding. Good thing he liked her; he had to, right? She was Persephone, everyone's favorite. She closed her eyes and recalled his voice.

Oh she was doing it! Perse thought hard to remember the steps her father had taken. This memory thing was new to her, but she finally recalled the bits and pieces; the useful ones. She found the indigo growing near and pulled off a hand full of leaves. The fire sizzled and flared at every leaf that landed in it. It took quite a few of them to turn the whole fire blue, like the fire she remembered in glimpses from her childhood.

Persephone dropped the toy to the floor and made quite the effort to pummel the chalice over. The angry roar of the fire scared her to run behind a column before the portal could take form. She was giddy with her achievement. He wouldn't be mad, would he? After all, she was just a child experimenting. And he was nice to her, she thought.

"WHY must you torment me twice in one day, brother?!" His voice filled the room, seeping into her spine. "You may be the king of the gods but you forget that my work is equally important, if not more. Have I not promised my appearance at your beloved's..."

He fell silent, probably acknowledging the empty room, she thought. But it was just the opposite. He sensed her presence, her aura hiding behind a pillar. He sensed her mischief.

Hades made to walk over, but felt his foot knock over a thing. He bent to pick up the gladiator felled from his chariot.

"Oh what tragedy has befallen thee, warrior? Abandoned by your king to a lonesome death."

Persephone tried hard not to giggle at the feigning voice.

"Shall we see what stories you'd have to tell?"

Persephone snuck a glance and watched as the toy's blue soul rose up, a ghostly blue chariot along with it. The toy gladiator stretched as if awoken from a long slumber.

"Bless your hand, my lord. I am in your debt."

"It is not I you're indebted to."

"Aah, a maiden's favor, then?"

Damn! Persephone knew she was exposed.

"Very right you are. Now, go win it."

"How shall I?"

"Befriend her, I suppose. Keep her entertained. I suspect she is quite bored. But **I** do _not_ have every second spare to entertain, Persephone!"

Persephone stepped around the pillar, her gaze locked to the floor as her hands stayed behind her back.

" _This_ isn't a toy, little Sapphire," he scolded, mentioning the portal.

The girl still whimpered to the floor and it irked him.

"Look to me when I speak, pet."

The young goddess slowly dared to look up with tears in her eyes. The wet glimmer across her blue irises reminded him of the beautiful blue gemstone that grew under the ground. He had a never ending supply of them. Each as beautiful as...

"But you're so much more interesting than everyone else." She burst out despite the fear grabbing hold of her heart. "The Olympians just eat and sleep and party and do the... other kind of sleeping."

Hades laughed heartily at her naivety.

"Pers–" Hades started again, but was silenced by the gladiator.

"Do not be cross with my maiden, good sir. She is but a girl. Come maiden, let us to your chamber."

Persephone quickly forgot everything and went away with the toy soldier. Hades stood amazed at her, then shook his head and returned home.

Persephone skipped back to her home in a leisurely mood, as if she hadn't just now been scolded by the God of Hell. As she neared the tower, she stopped, looking at the wall. The vines that she had cut at her departure still clung to the wall leading up to her window, instead now they were dead yellow as opposed to the lush green they had been before. Still so full of life, Persephone thought up a playful thought and ran to the vines, using the rushed momentum to climb up the dead vines. She needed all the muscles in her body to walk up the tall tower, and was quite so whirled out of fun she collapsed on her bed and soon fell asleep.

Her eyes are blue now. When she was a baby, she had golden eyes, like every newborn god does.


	6. The Vanishing Lady

The next morning that came wasn't as golden as the one that came before. The moon still faintly lingered in the clear sky. Persephone was awaken almost at midday only when Eros called for her.

"Persephone, have you seen this!?" his voice called and Perse rolled out of bed, dragging her feet to his voice coming from the window.

The love cherub was flying outside her window, awed at the vines sticking along the tower wall.

Persephone jolted awake seeing the vines still there.

"They're still here! Oh Cupid do you see? I call them moonflowers. They only open at night."

"Yeah ok, but aren't they dead?"

Perse rolled her eyes.

"You could at least _pretend_ to be happy for me," she pouted, throwing her face on her hand, her elbow resting on the window sill. "They were quite alive last night."

While Persephone was busy whining, Cupid noticed something interesting.

"Hey P, let down your hair?"

Persephone tossed him a questioning brow but rolled her eyes and decided to entertain him, letting down her hair.

"By styx, these vines are so dead, they could pass for your hair!" he teased.

Persephone had enough. She pushed down on the windowsill and roughly heaved up a vine, using it to swing herself out of the window launching at the wide eyed cherub and bringing him down to land.

"That. Was. AMAZING!" A voice squeaked their way. The two friends turned to find the daughter of Hephaestus gleefully walking towards them.

"Oh Thalia! So glad you ran into us!" Persephone intertwined her arms with the nature nymph and the two girls twirled in their embrace.

"You see these? I call them the moonflower vines. I made them up last night, but there's still so much to be done. And mother won't help me and you're a deity of nature yourself. So..."

"You want my help?" asked Thalia, who just a few years older than Persephone but had long worked under Demeter

"Would you please? That would be such a blessing!"

"Well, only if you help me get over my fear of heights."

"You have my word!"

"As you have mine. So, I assume these moonflowers only work at night?"

"You are correct. But mother has no interest in helping me."

"SoOo, then how do we do it if Demeter won't help?"

"We could... go behind her back?" Persephone twisted her words along with her fingers. "And it's not like I'm doing anything illegal, we'll technically be doing our job!"

"Oh, you're clever like that, aren't you!?"

"Well, not exactly. We obviously can't use the front door without mother knowing."

"Why don't you use these vines? Like how just now you climbed down?" Cupid suggested.

"B-but, I couldn't!" trembled Thalia. "I'm scared of falling!"

Persephone grabbed her shoulders and spun her.

"Eros's right. I promised to help you get over your fear, this will totally help! We'll just need a secret word for me to know when you're here."

"How about: Persephone, oi, let down your vines?" Cupid started.

Persephone laughed. "Oh that's not subtle at all. But I like what you're thinking."

"Princess Persephone, come out to play?"

"I don't think we should be using my name."

"Obviously."

"Pea?" suggested Thalia.

"Don't you dare call me pea! I'm not _two_ , you know."

"Well what do _you_ prefer? Princess?" Cupid scoffed.

"Well _actually,_ yes!" Announced the daughter of Zeus, throwing her hands on her hips

"Oh very well then! I know, how about: Princess, oh princess, let down your hair! Y'know, cause the vines... well, they really do look like..."

"My hair! Yes of course, that's perfect dear Cupid. So tonight when you come by, Thalia, this is what you shall say, and I'll sneak out!"

"Wonderful! What do we do till then?"

"Let's go play in the orchards! We can climb trees and have lunch!" Cupid offered.

"Don't you mean breakfast?" Persephone asked as the trio made for the orchards.

"Breakfast? Why would it be breakfast?" Thalia wondered.

"You've woken up past noon, your highness!"

"Oh is it! I hadn't a clue."

"What kept you up?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know!"

And so was how Persephone's friends discovered her rendezvous with the God of Hell. The young gods spent a while playing in the orchards, climbing trees and picking fruits. They heard Persephone's mom call for her and the two nature goddesses dropped their play and instantly began their chores before Demeter walked up to them. The original goddess of nature observed their work for a while before she shooed the cherub away and took the girls to class.

That night, the girls tested their getaway successfully and instead of running, Persephone conjured up a vine of moonflowers and the plants happily twirled the two to where Selene hung. The lesson they learned that night was that it was best to let Selene pick her resting spot before starting on the vines; because before she did that, Selene and her lantern literally travelled across the sky chasing out the last of the sunlight and finding the perfect place to rest.

Again this night Persephone worked long into the late hours and managed to once again avoid Demeter on her way back in. The next morning wake up wasn't as eventful as yesterday's. Persephone woke up a little earlier than noon and went down to her parlor to find her mother still home.

"Morning, mother. You've not left yet?"

"Not yet, dear. Today I'm leaving for the humans. Listen to some pleas and prayers and what not. I'll be gone for 3 weeks."

"Oh can't I come along, mother?! I promise I'll help!"

"Oh but my dear Kore. You have still so much to learn up here. So practice while I'm gone, and if you impress me, we'll go together next time."

"Shall I walk you to the passage?"

"I would love it if you did, my dear. Let us be off, then."

The mother and daughter left their tower arm in arm on their way to the passage down to Earth. They had almost crossed a bridge when they stumbled upon Dionysus, or more truthfully, _he_ stumbled upon them.

"You's most likerly slept thru th 'night, right Goddez Demeter?"

Demeter had no patience for the god of wine.

"Of course, Dionysus. I have much to do in the mornings, as I do today. So if you please,"

"Wheel let me tell youz what I saws last night! A dancing princess!"

If Persephone hadn't been awake before, she certainly was now!

"No, not one! They were them 2, 3, TWELVE these dancin' princesses! Saw them with me own two eyes. Then they vanished, poof, gone!"

"Dionysus, please do indulge less in your creations, dear. It's supposed to be for the humans. And Gaia forbid you run out of ambrosia! Oh what the gods would do to you! Now excuse me, I have prayers to attend."

Demeter pushed passed the drunken god and led Persephone to the passage.

"Now, I may be gone, but someone still needs to tend things here. You'll be in charge while I'm gone."

Persephone perked up.

"Oh I won't disappoint you mother! Have a lovely trip!"

When the cat's away, the mice will play.

With her mother gone, Persephone had as much fun as she could enjoy. She hung out with her nymph friends, teamed up with cupid to annoy older gods, and even played dress up with Hera and Aphrodite. But soon the fun grew monotonous and Persie directed her attention to her godly duties for a change, but working was really no fun.

It had been two weeks since mother had left, and Persephone was just now getting done for the night. She left the gardens to head towards the tower, crossing several hallways in her path. Until one stopped her. It was as if someone had called to her by name.

 _Persephone. Persephone._ It chanted.

Persephone froze and looked about; no one was near her, and she was feet away from the forbidden room. The princess checked her surroundings, then dashed to the room, all her weariness gone. It wouldn't hurt to have another play thing brought to life, she thought. But the only god she knew who could do that, was the God of Hell himself.

But she didn't have a toy in hand, and was much too tired to go back and forth. Persephone, goddess of nature in training, touched the blue flowers growing by, sensing their life source, and willed herself to recreate them. It took practice, but she eventually managed to grow a small bush. The pentagram was no problem; she copied the design on parchment put together by leaves. The ultimate task was the fire itself; how do you carry the eternal fire back home? If she couldn't take the fire, then everything was useless.

Feeling dejected and heartbroken, Persephone left the room and sadly walked back in the direction of her tower.

"Persephone?! Persephone!"

Persephone didn't look up, imagining it to be just another voice.

"Persephone!" Thalia grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her senses back.

"Oh, Thalia! It's you."

"Yeah. So, more moonflowers tonight?"

"Not really. I'm not feeling too hopeful."

"How precious; you miss your mother?"

"Yes, that's it."

"I know how you feel. My father's left Olympus too. I can't wait for him to come back. He always brings presents."

"Thalia, your father's a smith, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm wondering, would you be able to sneak me a goblet from his workshop? I broke one of my mother's, maybe Hephaestus has one that's unbreakable? Strong enough to even hold the eternal fire?"

"Let me go see. Stay right there." Thalia ran off to her father's workshop, leaving Persephone alone on the bridge. Persephone took a nap and woke when Thalia came back with a goblet, ensuring that it was unbreakable.

The conniving princess thanked her friend and brushed her off, promising to spend more time later. Soon as Thalia was out of sight, Persephone ran back to the forbidden room and scooped up some of the fire, then grabbed the rest of the things and willed the vines to take her back home.

In her room, Persephone chose a good spot for her pentagram, away from the door so her mother wouldn't stumble upon it. She used her mother's kohl to draw the diagram, and then busied herself to make some indigo plants. Eventually, everything was set up; flowers, pentagram, fire. She didn't think she'd needed the right room, so on she went to conjure the portal to hell. Persephone squeaked like a very amused child as the blue fire sparked up in pillars. So excited she was that it took quite a lot of dust to fall on her for her to realize her room would not support a portal to hell.

Persephone froze, staring at the fracturing ceiling. She couldn't scream; who knows how much trouble she would be in if she got caught. Oh what would mother say. Oh what would mother do!

The portal took on its final form and the roof finally caved from the pressure, but the young girl standing under still couldn't move. Not until a huge force grabbed her and took her away from the direct trajectory of the rubble.

Persephone pushed her arms so close to her body they would meld together if they could. When the rumbling finally stopped, she dared to look past the body above her and directed her gaze to where she was minutes ago. Giant chunks of the broken ceiling floated in the air not taller than her head had she been standing. The rubble was transfixed in place, surrounded by a blue aura. Persie finally looked above her and came nose to nose with Hades himself.

"Did you have a death wish, or simply bored again?"

The paralysis wore off and realization hit her in the face, as did tears the size of peas.

Hades wrapped an arm around the sobbing girl and used the other to push off the ground, walking unaffectedly to the bed. He attempted to drop the girl off, but she fisted his robe, trembling in fear and sadness.

"You're quite alright, my dear. No harm could come to you." He whispered in her hair

"Mm-mother will kill me."

"What the styx for?"

Persephone pulled her face away to look at him, sniffling.

"What for?! I broke her home and almost got myself killed."

Hades laughed.

"Well there's not a scratch on you, love. And as for the roof, observe."

Persephone watched as Hades barely twisted his wrist and the broken ceiling fixed itself with not a trace.

"Now, can I know why I was summoned?"

"Well, mother's gone to the humans for the while, see. And I thought I could have all the fun in the world, but I've already exhausted almost everything fun I could imagine."

"So why not bother the god of Hell?"

"That's not how it went. I was walking home from the gardens and I so terribly wished for a plaything. And then I heard the forbidden room calling to me."

"I see." Hades was amused by the revelation. There weren't many who could conjure disembodied voices.

"You don't believe me."

"On the contrary, love. I might be the only one who would." He'd have a word with the three who could.

"Continue."

"Well, then I remembered how you brought a toy to life for me. I only wanted another one, but I didn't have a plaything at hand."

"So you brought the portal home instead."

"I was much too tired to do the back and forth."

"A little walking would have been better than risking your life, Sapphire."

A little scolding brought on the tears again.

Hades sighed.

"Why are you crying?"

"Y-you're mad at me," she sobbed.

"My dear, if I was mad, well, let's just say your mother would surely kill me."

Persephone instantly regained her composure. Bothering the god of hell was no menial job, saved only for Zeus for important matters.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you."

"That's fine. I could use the distraction. Now, let's make this visit worth the trouble. Have you got your play thing?"

Persephone nodded with a hiccup and willed the vines to bring her the toy she wanted. It was made almost in her image, wearing a blue dress and hair made up in a tail.

"She's beautiful. Let's see here." Hades took the doll and did his thing, drawing up her soul. It rose in a blue reincarnation, still in sleep.

"Your princess is asleep, now mine needs to be in bed as well. In you go."

Persephone obeyed. THE Hades has called her his princess.

Hades held the bed covers for Persephone and tucked her in.

"Will you stay till I'm asleep?"

"Sure, but make it quick."

"You could tell me a story."

"Persephone, I am the god of Hell. I don't have bedtime stories."

"Would you tell me, then, what the Elysian Fields are like?"

"The Elysian Fields?! Who told you about them?"

"Selene mentioned something."

"I see. Well..."

Hades recounted beautiful memories from the fields and lulled Persephone to sleep. He then planted a goodnight kiss on her head went home.


	7. Oh Fates!

Before she drifted off to sleep, Persephone begged Lord Hades to keep the portal in her room, convincing of her loneliness- something Hades was familiar with. Hades enchanted her room, making it able to hold the portal, and also only be visible when called upon by Persephone so that Demeter couldn't come upon it. It all, surely, came with the promise that the portal would only be used OCCASIONALLY.

Persephone fell asleep and Hades returned home. He retired in the family lounge of his castle, pouring himself a strong cup of wine.

"Hey boss, tough court today?" Selene casually let herself in, plumeting on the couch.

"What have you told Persephone about hell, Selene?" He asked as he sat on his high back chair, crossing one leg over the other.

Selene sat up on her side, interest peaked.

"Why would it concern you, my lord?"

"I was called upon today, by her highness."

"Woah, go P! How'd she even find the chamber?"

"Fun fact: we weren't in the chamber. Your little friend conjured the portal in her high tower, right before the roof caved in."

Selene spat her drink out.

"Demeter isn't home I take it?"

"My sister dear has gone down to the humans, leaving her daughter quite unattended.'

"Well good for her, you know. That's what happens when parents are a bit too strict; kids rebel. You know how that goes, right Hades?"

Hades looked at her with a dumb face as she mentioned his own history with his parents.

"I'm dead from laughing, Selene."

"Sorry. Anyhow, how did P come across this stuff?"

"A good question, for which I need a good answer." Hades downed his chalice and smashed it on the table.

'Goodnight to you, Selene."

Selene simply shrugged as Hades said goodbye and stormed out of the room, on his quest for answers. He marched down to a lower floor of his castle. Ordinarily, Hades would be unbothered by their antics and oblige through their rituals, but tonight he was tired and bothered, and he was the lord of hell. One raise of his hand made the sisters' charade crumble, allowing Hades to storm through the hall to bang on their door.

The black carved door swung in of its own and Hades strode through. The room was shrouded in darkness, save for the colorful glows that came from displaced fire torches and incense candles.

"Can I care to know what happened today?"

"Why, what was doomed to be, of course." A dreamy, mellow discarnate voice answered.

Hades turned his attention to another direction just as one beautiful sister swayed her way to him.

"You didn't."

"See it."

"Coming?"

It took three of them to complete a question as they encroached upon him from different parts of the room. Each beautiful sister, dressed in stylistically shredded dresses that used to be magnificent in their day, swayed to music playing only in their ears.

"I am millennia old. SHE is a child! Demeter will surely murder me for certain if not you three in addition."

Clotho seemed to have actually heard his lament, recognizing it with a twist to her lips.

"Hmm. That is true. Your sister despises all men."

"But her daughter is not a child anymore. She is spring; the definition of change and rebirth."

Atropos's face lit up as if she had had the most divine revelation.

"She won't be a child forever. Oh, you should see her all grown up. You will, in time of course."

"I won't! Her development will not alter the age difference between her and I, retained since her birth!"

"You refuse in futility what you cannot revise."

"Perhaps it may be you reluctance that proves to be your downfall."

The sisters could see his aura burning to flames.

"Let's not be frustrated in vain, my love." Atropos tucked a finger under his chin and ghostly spoke in his mouth, all the while leading him to her bed.

"You do not see, Persephone Kore. Then let her go. Have us, instead." Another sister nudged him so his knees fell on the bed, and busied herself kissing his back. He held one sister in each of his arms while the third caressed his face.

"You are, for certain, a sight to behold, my lord." The third spoke against his pecks.

"My love." Atropos corrected and lunged her mouth on his.

Mother came home not many days after, and oh was Persephone happy for it. She was working in the meadows when Demeter announced her return, and Persephone dropped everything and ran to her mother as not weeks but rather years had passed.

"Oh mother! How I've missed you. Tell me everything."

"Oh my dear, it was exhausting let me tell you. Such a variety of congregants they have, those humans. I'll tell you more after, but have you been practicing?"

"Very much so. Truthfully, I got tired of playing the entire first seven days..."

Demeter interrupted with a disapproving frown.

"But then I started working, really. And I got invested in it, and now you have wild meadows and forests."

"Why, that's wonderful dear. You certainly got in a lot of practice. Now you'll slowly learn to hone it to the specific needs of humans and Gaia. But let's leave that for later, it's dinner time soon."

The mother and daughter walked merrily to their castle, each retiring to her own room. Demeter settled herself into a long, soothing bath while Persephone played house with her incarnated doll. She was so immersed with her play for so long that Persephone never realized time pass by, and mother called for her as she walked in.

"Persephone dear, are you ready for..."

Persephone shoved the blue ghost of a doll right through her floor, begging her to stay there so Demeter wouldn't notice.

"Is there something different about your chamber, Persephone?" Demeter asked, taking in the sense of the room.

"Why mother, do you ask?"

"I feel magic. Did something happen in my absence?"

Shoot! Persephone had to think. By the Styx she could not bring up Hades; mother would go into a rage. It was a risk mentioning Mother Hera, as the sisters weren't always cordial. Father could side with her, but would definitely bother her to the point Demeter took notice. That only left Aunt Hestia, as Uncle Poseidon was in his realm. Hestia it was, and luckily she didn't have much problem with Hades should Persephone most likely have to spill.

"Um... I wasn't always agreeing with the temperatures in the castle, so I asked Aunt Hestia for help. She gave me this chalice of fire! See, when I raise my hands on it, it grows and warms the room. And when I lower my hands, it shrinks and makes it cooler."

"That's all the fire does?" Demeter asked, recognizing the flame.

"Well I have no other use for it. And I promised to be careful with it."

"Oh well, that's all right then." Demeter thought nothing more of it. Her Kore was too innocent to know the truth about the fire she was playing with. "I shall thank her for taking care of you if she should be present at dinner. Let us to it, then. Don't want to keep your father waiting."

Oh fates! Persephone prayed for Aunt Hestia to not be at dinner; regardless of how distracted the fates were at the moment, they had a job to keep. Aunt Hestia didn't make dinner tonight.

Let's keep in mind here, Hades is an adult and has been for many CENTURIES. All men need sex once in a while, and Hades sure has a LONG while.


	8. Deja Vu

With mother back home and a very lively doll to keep her company, Persephone was very much more well behaved than before. Waking up with mother early and enjoying learning gardening, one would have thought Demeter had replaced her daughter with a clone. With her daughter being so cooperative, Demeter grew fond of the idea of flowers blooming at night, and helped Persephone perfect her projects.

Months went by as such, nothing extraordinary happening any day or after. Soon enough though, they were less than two weeks away from Persephone's birthday, the one celebrated most after the homecoming. Entertainment picked up when everyday, more and more guests arrived, meaning more friends and cousins and relatives to play with and to bother. Persephone soon forgot about the incarnated doll, and the blue ghost returned to its physical form.

It was Sunday, five days before the big 08. All the family, meaning the big five and their present brood, sat together for dinner. This Sunday though, unlike most Sundays, there was a vacant seat on the grown up tables, right next to Zeus. Which was an odd sight for Persephone as she walked in since mother Hera was sitting to his right as usual, and there were no more baby mamas at the moment.

Shrugging it off, the little birthday girl went to join her friends at the kids table, between Cupid and Thalia. The three friends instantly began talking of her upcoming birthday. The theme, the colors, the clothes, the games, everything. Halfway through dinner, the dining room doors opened and everything stilled. Definitely someone big and important.

It was.

Everyone stared as Lord Hades made his way to the table, walking in long strides so sure of himself. He was dressed less formal than usual, and even his enveloping blue aura was on mute. No one ate a morsel till the God of the Underworld took his seat next to Zeus.

"Please, continue." Hades said and life returned to the dining room.

The teens table chattered off rumors about the underworld, and even the kids table took interest. Or at least, one kid did.

"I know him!" Persephone whispered excitedly to her best friends.

Cupid choked on his food. "You _know_ him?! How could _you_ know _him_? He's _Hades_! God of the underworld!"

"I don't know, I just... _know_ him!" Persephone protested "I... ugh! Ju... de ja vu."

"De ja vu? What's deja vu?" Thalia asked.

"Um, well it's... it's a feeling. Like you know something from before but you don't know where."

Cupid laughed. "It's a fun word, deja vu."

It didn't last long, the conversation and dinner. Zeus had left his seat to go mingle with someone, allowing Hades to scoot closer to Hera. The kids left their table too, running around playing and bothering. After a long while of this and managing a growing headache, Aphrodite called them over to have a chat. Eros listened attentively to his mother while his best friend strayed, looking wherever else she could. Eventually her gaze settled on the head table where Hades and Hera sat whispering to each other. The god of the underworld noticed Persephone looking their way and wiggled his fingers at her in hello as he sipped his drink. Persephone smiled and secretly waved back before Aphrodite snapped her to attention.

"What are you doing?" Hera asked her brother.

"Just saying hello."

"Even if it cost you your fingers? That's Demeter's daughter, Persephone."

"I know. We've been hanging out." Hades followed his revelation with a sip of his drink while Hera choked on her own.

"Are you insane? _Persephone_? How in _hell_ have you become friends with _her_?!"

"Well, ever since she found the secret room after homecoming. She's quite a lively girl. Juxtaposing her mother."

Hera smacked his shoulder.

"Don't you _dare_! They'll _all_ murder you, you know. She's still everyone's favorite."

"Relaax! I have no ill intentions towards her. She's so precious and naive." He was about to drink to that when Hera took his goblet from him, making sure her fingers crossed over his. Hades watched as the queen goddess finished his drink, her eyes never leaving his face.

Oh boy was he in trouble now!

Hera finished and leaned forward on the table to place the goblet, then seductively looked back at the oldest Olympian.

"And what about _me_?"

Hades chuckled and dragged his thumb across his nose.

"I think you're intoxicated."

"Ted? Or intoxicat _ing_?" She supported her question by tiptoeing her fingers down his thigh.

Hades sighed and grasped the goddess's hand.

"Zeus'll kill me."

Hera laughed aloud, drawing suspicious gazes their way.

"But then again, when have _you_ ever been afraid of him?"

Hades leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to her temple, "I'll leave the door open."

He stood from his seat, again halting all life to a stand still. Hades smiled, egoistically proud of his looming authority, and walked to the exit wishing everyone a good night.

Everyone else retired not long after Hades had left, including Demeter and Persephone. After slipping into her night clothes in her own, Demeter went to her daughter' room to tuck her in. Persephone sat in her bed leaning against her mother as she soothingly brushed her hair, making her sleepy. Exhausted from dinner, the little girl eagerly got into bed.

"Sleep sound, my little petal." Demeter kissed her good night and was almost out the door before she stopped. "Oh and before I forget, Hestia expects to see you sometime tomorrow."

Demeter left the room to a soundly sleeping Persephone, but she'd heard what her mother had said. Tonight's dreams reminded Persephone why Aunt Hestia was relative to her life and appropriate memories came flooding back. Persephone snapped up straight, nervous of her fate tomorrow.

 _Oh wasn't memory such a blessing. _


	9. How We Met

In the morning, Demeter woke Persephone up early for her meeting with Hestia. The young girl dreaded it every minute while getting ready, imagining the horrible consequences Aunt Hestia could have in store for her. Mother dressed her in the most 'serious' clothes she had. Perse looked like she was going to a meeting. So boring! But, finally it was her birthday week so at least she had that to look forward to when she was done with Aunt Hestia. Demeter made Persephone have a good breakfast that morning so the girl would have good energy for the day. After breakfast, Demeter put her daughter in the carriage herself, making sure the driver would take her straight to Hestia.

The carriage drove out of the palace to the outskirts of Olympus. Even Demeter's gardens were in the mainland, and Persephone had never really had the reason to be out here before. She eagerly peered out the window, enjoying the wild, uninhabited nature. Soon they were finally on Hestia's land, marked with posts and fences. The house was definitely-hers. Not glamorous like the palace, but big and splendid. The carriage stopped at the front door and the footsman helped her out. Persephone fixed her dress and took a large breath before waving the carriage away.

The servant opened the door on the third knock and welcomed her in with a smile.

"Welcome, lady Persephone. Lady Hestia has been anticipating your arrival today."

"Well, I didn't wish to keep her waiting." Perse answered as she stepped into the house.

"You'll find her in the office. Second door to your left ahead."

Persephone followed the given instructions and found the door right where it was said. _Not like doors moved on their own! Silly Percy! You_ _got this!_ Persephone knocked on the door and a voice called her in.

"Good morning Persephone Kore. How are you doing today?"

"Well thank you. And yourself?"

"Oh, just busy as always but fine, thank you. You're probably wondering why you are here?"

Persephone laughed a second. "All morning, actually."

Hestia laughed.

"Oh don't worry yourself. Have a seat." She waved her arm towards one of the sofa chairs and got a box from her desk. "Cookie?"

"Yes thank you," she said as she took one.

"So, something interesting happened on Family dinner night." Hestia began as she took the seat across. "Your mother thanked me for taking care of you in her absence."

The cookie suddenly became too dry and Persephone swallowed hard.

"Of course, I played along. But now that I have you here, why don't you let me know the truth."

Persephone sighed. "I probably have no right to ask you to not be mad, but here goes. After homecoming, I followed father into this room with a blue fire."

Hestia instantly knew what room her niece was talking about.

"After father left, I tried it out on my own and... he came. He animated my toy for me."

Hestia smiled. "And then your tried it again when your mother was gone?"

"Sort of. I... I took the fire home." She looked ashamed.

Hestia was surprised. "H-how did you manage _that_?!"

"I got Thalia to bring me one of her father's chalices. She doesn't know what I used it for! It was only me." Persephone defended her friend.

"So I'm guessing you managed to summon Hades considering you're standing here good and well?"

"Yes. He fixed the roof and let me keep the portal if I promised to use it sparingly. Then mother came home and she saw the fire and I said it was from you. I supposed it'd be the least trouble considering the others aren't so accustomed with lord Hades."

Hestia smiled again.

"Well if Hades let you have it and you're responsible with it..."

"I swear! I haven't even used it since that one time."

"Then I suppose we don't have a problem. Thank you for telling me the truth."

"So... I'm not in trouble?" Persephone sheepishly wrung her fingers.

"Not at all!" Hestia laughed. "I just wanted to be informed. You're free to go."

"Thank you." Persephone stood and curtseyed. She almost turned to leave before she halted, curious. "While I'm here, may I ask why you're so close to Hades and the others aren't?"

Hestia looked to the roof in thought. "Well to put it simply, Hades took care of me, of all of us when our father hurt us. The others are just so, enamored by Zeus and their new life that they've forgotten Hades."

Persephone frowned. "That's sad. He was so nice to _me_! I hope I get to see more of him this week. Thank you for having me, Aunt Hestia."

"It was a pleasure having you my darling. See you on your birthday."

Percy took her leave and the carriage was waiting for her at the door. The footsman helped her in and they were off. This time, she faced the other side, and noticed a house in another land near Hestia's. As they drove past it, Persephone saw a jet black chariot parked around the side. That _had_ to be Hades' place on Olympus! She made plans for the rest of the day and directed her driver to head straight to Aphrodite's home.

Hestia peered out the window, watching her niece leave in her carriage. She smiled and went to sit on her desk, intent on getting back to work, but her mind was distracted. Finally, she threw down the quill and dared to remember her horrible past.

* * *

 _Little Hestia, her mother's spark, now sat all alone, surrounded by jet black darkness on all sides. She had her knees pulled up to her chest as she hugged them and dug her head in, crying her heart out. What she had done to deserve this she did not know, but now Kronos was officially the worst father in the universe. She could've been sitting there for eternity for all she knew, but then she heard the echoes of ascending scream. The way she had screamed as she fell down the dark hole. She looked up to see a blue light coming closer, and with an awful thump, the kid landed in front of her. The kid groaned as he lay there for a long minute, then got up and fixed his clothing, and after wiping his eyes, looked up to her. He smiled._

 _"You're Heshia!" He excitedly mispronounced._

 _"It's Hestia." She corrected him. "What's your name?"_

 _"Ainodeus. But mama calls me Aidy."_

 _Hestia heard herself giggle for the first time. "I think you mean Aidoneus."_

 _"Yes. That." He wiggled his back in discomfort and went to sit next to her. "How long h-h-have you been here?"_

 _"I'm not sure. I was just sitting here alone in the dark. Crying. The dark scares me."_

 _"Well, you don't need to b-b-be scared! I'm h-here now! Mama said I s-s-should take care of you. So I'm gonna d-d-do that. Look at th-th-this!"_

 _The boy concentrated hard, staring at his hand as if willing it to do something. Hestia watched in wonder as slowly, blue sparks flickered to life on his hand._

 _"Wow! How did you do that?!"_

 _"M-m-mama taught me how. You can do it too."_

 _"I'm not so sure I can."_

 _"Mama said we all can do it."_

 _Aidoneus spent some time training his sister how to find her aura till they both got tired and rested. Hestia noticed her little brother picking his back._

 _"Why do you do that?"_

 _"Do what?"_

 _"Scratch your back."_

 _"Oh." He paused a while, thinking if he should lie, but then thought against it._

 _"I had w-w-wings." He mournfully replied._

 _"_ _Had_ _them_?! _How does one lose wings?"_

 _"F-f-father. He r-r-ripped them off." His eyes watered. "It stings."_

 _"Let me see."_

 _Aidy sniffed and turned his back to his elder sister. Hestia slowly pulled his garment down and gasped at the ghastly sight she saw._

 _"Is it, is it, is it bad?"_

 _Hestia cried as she drew her hand down his bleeding scars._

 _"How does this not pain you? I would die if this happened to me."_

 _Aidoneus cried. "It hurts so much!" He broke down._

 _Hestia pulled him into her lap and cradled him._

 _"Why didn't you say anything?"_

 _"Cebause I'm your brozer. Mama said I had to t-t-take care of y-y-you!"_

 _"Oh Aidy! You'll be okay now. I won't let him hurt you and you won't let him hurt me. Deal?"_

 _"Deal."_


	10. Let It Go

The chariot arrived at Aphrodite's place and Persephone helped herself through the manor, looking for her best friend. She found Eros in a fountain, having a bath with his siblings while their mother sat nearby, grooming herself in the mirror.

"Oh hello, Persephone dear." Aphrodite said with a quick look her way.

Eros heard his mother and excitedly looked to find his best friend coming in.

"Hi, Aphrodite." Persephone casually said as she sat by the fountain.

"Hey Perse." Eros said, swimming closer.

"Hey Cupid!" She took a look back at Aphrodite and leaned closer to Cupid, whispering: "Come on, get dressed! I just saw this _amazing_ place!"

"Ooh, where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb."

"No. It's really cool." She rolled her eyes and splashed water at him.

"So where is this _really cool_ place?" Aphrodite startled them. Persephone didn't think she'd heard.

"Oh... uh ... around the water hole."

"The water hole?! What's so great about the _water hole_?"

Persephone dunked her friend and gritted at him.

"I'll _show_ you, when we get there."

"Oaah" Cupid finally caught on. "Uh, mom, can I go with Persephone?"

They went over to his mom, asking permission.

"Well..."

"Pleeeease?" The friends asked in chorus, putting on their biggest smiles.

"Alright. But be back an hour before dinner."

"Alright!" The friends celebrated and Cupid flew to his room to put on some clothes.

Persephone waited for him in her chariot and they were off to the watering hole.

"So, where're we _really_ going?"

"Shh! Just wait."

The chariot dropped them at the watering hole and the driver went off to the parking. With no chaperone, Persephone was finally eager to tell her friend.

"We're going out of Olympus!"

The cherub flew up in terror. "Are you _crazy?_ Why would we go there?"

Persephone rolled her eyes and pulled her friend down.

"Relax, you chicken! It's a place around aunt Hestia's house and it's really beautiful. You HAVE to come see it."

"Ok, but how are we going there?"

"Well you can fly, and I can have my plants take me!" She demonstrated her powers by willing vines under her feet.

"Come on let's go!" Persephone went ahead and Cupid sighed before flying after her.

The farther past Olympus they got, the more nervous Cupid became. Soon Hestia's house was in sight but Persephone didn't go closer, lest she be caught.

"Come on, _this_ way." She lead a detour through the wild grass.

"This is creepy." Cupid stuttered.

"Shut up, we're almost there. Look!" Persephone pointed over the cliff at the giant mansion made of black marble.

"Woah!" Cupid gasped, amazed. "Who's house is _that?_ "

"Hades, duh!"

Cupid tripped on her vines.

"H-h-h-Hades?! Do you think he's really in there?"

"Cupid, don't be such a guppy." Persephone said over her shoulder as she went closer to the edge of the cliff.

"I'm not a guppy. This is great. I mean, I really love this." Cupid hung in the air, looking about him in the dark forest. "Excitement, adventure, danger lurking around every corner-Aaaah!" he screamed as he bumped into something, but turned around to realize it was only Persephone.

"Cupid, stay quiet! We don't wanna get caught!"

"Yeah, sure. No problem. I'm okay."

They both laid on the ground, looking over the cliff. Right under them was a glittering black lake.

"Have you ever seen anything so wonderful in your entire life?"

"Wow, cool! But, uh, what is it?"

"I don't know,"

Meanwhile, Cupid saw movement in the lake.

"What was that? Did you see something?"

"Hmm?" Persephone asked carelessly. "I wonder where he is.."

"P-Persephone..." Cupid stuttered, eyes frozen on the movement in the water.

"Cupid will you relax? Nothing is going to happen."

A second later, someone popped out of the lake. Cupid had just opened his mouth to scream when Persephone clamped her hand over.

"Shh!" She looked at him and they nodded in agreement to stay quiet.

Persephone let go of him, and they resumed looking over the cliff, now staring at the lord of Hell standing in the 'water'.

" _Wow!_ Isn't he beautiful?"

"Beautiful? _Apollo_ is beautiful. _He_... he's terrifying."

"Oh Cupid! You get scared of the _wind_." Persephone sighed dreamily as she watched Hades swim.

"Look at him. His black hair. Have you ever seen anyone on Olympus with hair like that?"

"No..."

Meanwhile, Hades smirked to himself feeling someone watching him, hearing them talk about him, and turned in their direction. The kids ducked, but then realized they were too far for him to see, and that he'd turned away again.

"Amazing! Look at his frame. So strong! So _sharp!"_ She extended her hand and leaned out the cliff. "If I could just touch... one touch! J... aaah!"

She fell.

"Persephone!"

"Cupid, HEELP!" She screamed.

Cupid looked over to see her hanging from an exposed root, but all around her was poison ivy, deadly to the Olympians.

"Persephone, I _can't_ come there! I'm gonna go get someone!"

"Cupid, don't _leave me!_ Aaah!" She fell further.

"Just hold on, okay! I'm gonna go get your father."

A few moments later, thunder rolled and the cliff cleared of the plants.

"PERSEPHONE!" Zeus called out to his daughter.

"Father! HEEELLLPP!"

"Hang on, love. We'll figure something out." He turned to Demeter.

"Can you extend some vines her way that she could grab on to?"

Demeter nodded. "Hang on, honey. Mama's coming." Demeter stood at the very edge of the cliff and commanded some vines to reach Persephone. On their way to her, the vines snagged on some poison ivy plants and shriveled and fell. Demeter cried in exhaustion. "She's too far!"

"Let go, Persephone." A new voice called from down below.

"You are _mad_ , Hades? She's an Olympian, she'll never survive hell water!" Zeus argued from above.

"You forget her gifts, brother." Hades roared back, and softened his voice to speak to Persephone.

"Look at me, Persephone."

Persephone dares to look down, but squealed at the distance between her and the water.

"It... it's too far!"

"Let it go, love. I'll catch you, I _promise."_

"Will I die?" She cried, remembering what her father said.

"I won't let you. You have to trust me, Persephone. Let it go."

"Catch me, okay?" She sighed and took a breath of faith. Then, she pushed against the cliff side and let go, screaming as she fell.

She fell in the water with a splash and felt herself drowning, the water pulling her in like grabby hands. She faintly heard someone _else_ jump in the water, but Persephone was passed out before they breached the surface.

Hades dived in after Persephone and scooped her up, but she lay limp in his arms as he pulled her out of the water. Her clothes had disintegrated in the hell water, and a few strands of her hair turned black. He leaned her back over one arm and pushed down on her chest, forcing the water back up. A very painstaking minute later, Persephone started coughing up the water.

Hades smiled, relieved. "That's my girl."

Persephone sat up a little, staring at him.

"So, did you have a death wish, or simply bored again?" He repeated his statement from the last time he saved her.

The shock wore off and Persephone felt her nakedness. Her skin flushed and she pulled her legs close as she snuggled closer in Hades' arms.

"My clothes are gone." She whispered meekly.

Hades laughed. "Well yes. They're made of Olympian material. I have you covered, don't worry."

He held her body below the water as he walked her to the bank where his robe waited. He grabbed it before stepping out of the water, and covered Persephone with it as he stood.

"Persephone!" Demeter's voice came running their way. Hades looked down and smiled at Persephone before setting her down. He'd just taken a step away when Demeter hugged her daughter, crying over how worried she'd been.

Zeus wasn't far behind. He smiled relieved as he watched Demeter take care of their daughter, and walked over to his brother.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter, Hades." He said with a pat on Hades shoulder.

"Eh, no problem. She's a curious girl, she wants to explore. She's got gifts, remember. She's special, with or without them."

Demeter looked to Zeus to take them back home, and Zeus called his chariot to do so. Demeter, looked over her shoulder to Hades, silently thanking him before they were off.

Hestia watched Hades from his living room as he came inside, drying his hair with his special towel.

"She's infatuated with you, you know? Persephone."

Hades simply smiled in acknowledgment and went off to his room.

That night, Persephone slept wrapped in Hades robe, too shocked to part with it, and Demeter remembered old times as she watched her daughter snuggled up in that oversized robe. Hades too was reminiscing, but his memories weren't happy. As he stood under the shower, he felt the water running down his back, burning over his scars now that his enchantment was off. What terrible times they'd been. Persephone was lucky to have doting parents. His own father hadn't been so nice, and his heart shook with fear every time he thought of the crack in Tartarus. But for now he let it go, and turned his attention to the gift he would give Persephone on her birthday later in the week.


	11. Birthday

Finally it was the day of Persephone's birth. The castle on Olympus was decorated in flowers, honoring the young goddess of spring. All morning, Persephone could not decide on what to wear. Everything in her closet had been worn before, and what hadn't been worn, did not fit her taste. By noon, Demeter left to the nymphs and went out to oversee her duties and welcome guests. Persephone had emptied her entire closet and her mother's, but couldn't settle on a single outfit.

Exhausted, she frumped on the bed and swung her legs anxiously. As if the fates had answered her prayers, she felt her feet kick something underneath her bed. Instantly, Persephone got down and pulled out a jet black box. It weighed nothing in her hands, and curiously she opened it. She gasped as she lifted the top; the underside of the lid held the seal of Hades, glowing blue in the center of the velvet black lid. In the box itself there was a folded garment, on top of which was a card.

 _For your next swim._

 _Happy Birthday,_

 _Aidoneus_

Quickly discarding the box, she unfolded the cloth in her hand. The unnoticed box dissipated, as did the writing on the card. All that remained on it was Aidoneus wishing her a happy birthday. Without a second thought, Persephone undressed and put on the black tunic. It was a close fit, falling no longer than her knees. It would allow her free movement in the water, and not threaten to pull her under.

"I want to wear _this!"_ Persephone yelled and her maids came rushing in relieved, only to halt at the door.

"P-princess. That's not a dress for public." A brave nymph spoke, though her cheeks prickled pink.

"Well, _make it_ suitable for presentation. I'll wear this, or nothing at all!"

Her threat worked and quickly the maids helped her into another dress while they set about mending the black one. They couldn't for the life of them sow something on it, so resigned to make an accessorizing robe. All the while Persephone held on dearly to the card, feeling honored that Hades had used his real name with her. When the maids were at last done, Persephone made sure to hide the card in a keepsake box before running to get dressed.

The gown she put on was white, with plenty of floral appliqués. It had not front, leaving the black tunic on display as the sleeves ran down her arms into a loose petal drop cuff. For modesty, the gown closed at her belly button, dropping into a pleated high low skirt.

"Now _that_ is more appropriate for a 108th birthday." A new nymph said as she began fixing Persephone's hair.

Finally it was time for the party. Persephone would be led in by her father, while her friends trailed behind them. Zeus would sit on his throne, Persephone to his right, and then her friends would in turn present dances in her honor. The nymphs led her to the doors where her father was waiting to greet her. When he turned, Zeus was amazed at how pretty his daughter looked. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and held her hands.

"Each year you look wonderful, but I think this is your best look yet!"

"As do I, father!" She replied as she twisted side to side, showing off her skirts.

"Shall we?" Zeus offered his arm and Persephone slipped her hand into his bent elbow.

All poised, Zeus knocked on the door and it opened with fanfare as the king and princess walked in. While Zeus held is gaze on his throne, Persephone looked every which way, smiling and waving at the other gods. She very happily showed off her new dress to her mother in passing, who gave her two thumbs up. By then, the two were at the front, and obviously Persephone spotted lord Hades sitting next to Zeus's throne. His nod and brow raise let her know he recognized what she wore, and Persephone smiled and bowed her head to him in gratitude.

Zeus and Persephone sat on their respected seats and the dances began. While the presentations were all meant for her, they couldn't keep her utmost attention. Daring when her father wasn't looking, Persephone leaned forward slightly, sneaking glances at Hades. She didn't think he'd noticed as he looked like he was trying his best not to be bored; his fingers held up his brow as he rested his face on his hand.

 _"That's a lovely dress, but not one, I think made for today."_

Persephone gasped only a second in surprise as she heard his voice in her mind, but quickly got the hang of it.

 _"I had_ _literally_ _nothing else to wear."_

Hades laughed to himself and sat up straight, and Persephone leaned over to look at him.

 _"Eyes to the front, love. Wouldn't want to offend your friends."_

Persephone instantly snapped her attention to the dances in front.

It was the last performance and Persephone enthusiastically sat up, applauding it all. As everyone settled back down, it was Zeus's turn to make a speech in honor of his little girl. He praised her accomplishments over the last year and many other comments in her praise. As his speech finished, he welcomed them all to dinner.

The table was set with the most exquisite food from all the realms, with sculptures and wine fountained spread around. Even on her birthday, Persephone ate quickly and ran to join her friends for games. The night went on and Persephone returned to her mother to rest. That was when Hades approached them.

"Evening, Brother. Enjoying yourself?"

"Too much, I'm afraid." He said with a chuckle. "But alas I'll be heading back home now. It was a great party, Persephone. I hope you enjoyed?"

"I did, your majesty." Persephone said as she stood. "I thank you for honoring us with your presence." She curtsied.

 _"Thank your for the dress."_ She thought in her mind, hoping she would hear.

Hades took her hand and kissed the top.

"You're most welcome."

He stood and was about to leave before he stopped and turned back. "Ah, your gift before I leave?"

Persephone raised a questioning brow at him, but Hades only smiled softly. From his robes, he brought out another black box, similar to the one that had appeared in her room. He wished her a happy birthday once more as he handed her the box and finally took his leave.

Persephone could hardly wait to open the box but Demeter didn't let her.

"It's rude, Kore. You must accept your gifts from all before you begin to open them."

It was a long night, but the other plentiful gifts effectively distracted her mind. Ironically, it wasn't till late at night, after she'd opened every other gift that her thoughts came back to Hades's gift. Forgetting everything else, she shuffled around her crowded room to find the black box. She'd tripped and bruised once or twice before she finally found it, sighing in relief.

Persephone passed her fingers over the top of the box, relishing its velvet touch. Her impatience got the best of her and opened the box. Again there was a card waiting for her.

For your collection.

Happy Birthday,

Aidoneus.

This time, the box and writing stayed as Persephone examined the contents. In the box lay two dolls, a prince and a princess, wearing matching outfits. Excited and careful, she held them by their waist and put them out on the floor. Fingers crossed, she tapped on either of the dolls, hoping Hades had done his work on them.

"Hello?" Persephone sheepishly called out.

If anyone had seen her now, they'd think she had gone mad. As her waiting went on, she feared she _had_ lost her mind. But suddenly, a blue aura grew out of both dolls.

Persephone squeaked with joy as the auras morphed into the incarnated souls.

The souls yawned and stretched, and were happy to see each other. After twirling in arms, they turned their attention to their host.

"Well, you must be the birthday girl."

It was the best birthday ever.

The next morning, Persephone had slept past sunrise, but was jolted awake by the screams. Her nymph maids rushed in to collect her and quickly dressing her up, rushed her to court. Proceedings had already began when they snuck in behind Demeter. A nymph was center on the floor, crying to the gods to do her justice. She spat accusations against Dionysus, saying he'd abused her, which likely he'd done. Persephone was bored, none of this applied to her. Her eyes wandered around court; luckily she found her best friend sitting behind his mother and waved at him. Here gaze next went to the front seats, and while Hera was sitting to Zeus's right as always, the throne to his left was empty. Hades couldn't be bothered with the social life on Olympus. Sad over his absence, she wondered what life was like in the underworld, especially fascinated by the Elysian fields.

Dionysus had nothing to say in his defense, and the major gods convened to discuss the aftermath. Dionysus's punishment did not concern Persephone, but the other decision did. Zeus tasked Hera with making a school for girls, properly teaching them about the relationships between men and women. All girls of appropriate age would have to be enrolled in the Herram. Demeter was in no mood for it. Sending Persephone out to play with the other kids, Demeter argued for Persephone to be spared, having no intention to let her daughter in the hands of men.

Persephone was having such fun with her friends that she lost track of time. Another set of maids came running to collect her, taking her back to her tower. There home was chaos; everywhere nymphs were running, gathering things into boxes.

"Is someone going somewhere?"

"We are Persephone Kore." Demeter announced from the top of the stairs.

Excited, she ran up to meet her mother.

"Really, mother?! Am I finally going to Paros Island?"

Demeter cupped her daughter's face.

"I _knew_ you'd love the idea. Your father didn't believe me!"

"Why would he not! How long will we go for?"

"For ever."

It was the worst birthday ever.


	12. Hideaway

She hated it. It was the worst worst _worst_ thing to happen in the world, ever. Served her right for being so impatient with wanting to visit the humans. Now she was stuck there forever. How could she ever live without Olympus; without her friends; without...

Persephone ran away. The maids could worry about the packing; she had to unpack her feelings. She ran to the forest clearing, flopped to the floor and cried. The little blue ghost dolls sat beside her, sharing her sadness in silence. None of them would ever understand why mother would do such a horrible thing.

 _Hera would never understand why Mother would do something so aweful. One minute they were having such great fun together, and the next her skin was covered in velvety black fur, and a tail between her legs. There were whiskers on her nose, her ears pointed at the top of her head. And oh her senses! She could see for miles, hear a hummingbird's heart from the other side of the jungle. Hera slept through the whole day, lounged over a tree branch, but at night she was awake and hungry. The darkness provided good camouflage for her to stalk her prey and the strength that came with her new form was unimaginable. She killed the boar in one pounce, a couple licks took off its skin, and her sharp teeth and strong jaw helped her devour the pig raw. Hera's blackness came in handy; she could hide in the night from her prey, or anyone that might be preying on_ _her_ _. Mother visited her rarely, and Hera could never ask for enough of Her time. She never understood why Mother had turned her into a wild cat and left her in the jungle._

 _That was until one day, the earth stood still._

 _Nothing moved that day; not air, not water, and no beast for sure. The black panther, the most feared creature in the jungle, was scared herself as she crouched in a dense tree, making sure her tail was tucked under. It didn't save her any. The tree fell, and Hera jumped and was about to run when He grabbed her by her tail. She screamed and wailed in fright, clawing out threateningly, but He swallowed her whole, biting off her tail before she fell into the dark abyss of His stomach._

 _Mother's magic wore off as she fell, and Hera landed on her hands and stomach, her back bleeding over the loss of her tail. Hera cried over the pain like she'd never cried before; she was sure she would never recover. But then strong, comforting hands enveloped her, pulling her up into their lap._

 _"Shh!" He cooed at her as he hugged her tighter. "He won't hurt you anymore."_

 _His words were reassuring, but then there was a searing heat at her stump, and Hera screamed until she passed out._

 _When she woke up, there was some sort of bed under her, and two people she'd never met staring back at her._

 _"Hello, you must be our little sister." The blue boy asked._

 _"I'm, I'm Hera."_

 _"Nice to meet you Hera." The golden girl said. "I'm your older sister, Hestia. And this is our brother, Aidoneus."_

 _"H-hi."_

 _It was the three of them for a while, taking care of each other. Hestia would keep them warm, making fire, and robes for them to wear. Hera would cook for them and tend to them as such. And Aidoneus kept them safe. He would fight off anything that dared to harm his sisters, and his sisters would shower him with tears and love as they tended to his wounds._

 _After years, their next sibling came down: a soaking wet boy. The other three had to help him to his feet and teach him how to walk. They feared He had hurt Poseidon's legs, but the boy explained that Mother had hidden him under water and given him a fishtail to swim. Having learned Her lesson from Aidoneus and Hera, Mother made it so that whenever Poseidon was out of the water, his tail would naturally split into legs. The boy could control water, and blessed his siblings with so, which the others enjoyed very much._

 _They didn't wait too long for Demeter, who smelled lovely when she came and landed on her own super long golden hair. Mother had hidden her in a wheat field, and so Demeter could control crops. She laid the wheat, Poseidon watered them, Hestia cut them, and Hera cooked them. Aidoneus was still the protector, the father they never had. He woke first and slept last. Fed the others first and ate last. He dug a hole for Poseidon so the boy could swim. Played peacemaker between his younger sisters. Aidoneus and Hestia taught their siblings how to discover their auras. Hera's was pink, for her love. Poseidon's was a teal green, color of the seas. Demeter's was green, like the grass that grew in her footsteps._

 _Their last sibling plunked down as a rock. The elder five waited for it to turn, then encouraged it. Hestia lit a fire under it, but it didn't hatch. Hera coddled it, but it didn't change. Demeter buried it and Poseidon watered it, but didn't sprout. Aidoneus finally announced that it was a simple rock. That night they all went to sleep dreaming about the child. Aidoneus too wondered about the little one. He more thought about their Mother; what a mother wouldn't do for the love of her child._

Hades remembered his own mother when he learned through the doll souls what Persephone's mother was planning. Gaia had hidden Her children, only for them to be discovered by the monster She was hiding them from. He only prayed that his sister would not incur their Mother's fate. The worlds adored Persephone, Hades couldn't think of a single threat that Demeter feared for her daughter. He would never have imagined it would be himself.


	13. Letters to Romeo

Persephone visited all her friends one last time, leaving them each with a flower they could remember her with. She saved her best friend for last, if he would even see her. Persephone's chariot arrived at Aphrodite's Castle and the Goddess herself was at the door to receive her. Aphrodite stood open armed and Persephone ran to hug her.

"I wish I didn't have to go!" Persephone cried.

"Oh, and how we wish Demeter would let you stay, but she's hard to bargain with, your mother. But we _will_ be seeing you for your birthdays, and Homecomings of course?"

''Definitely!" Persephone cheered up for a moment, but then her frown returned. "Do you think he'll see me?"

"If he doesn't, he's sure to regret it. Why don't you go up to his room now? And stop by my room before you go, hmm?"

Persephone helped herself through Aphrodite's castle, going to her best friend's room.

"Eros, are you in?" She announced and knocked before going in.

Cupid lay in his bed, pouting and turned away from his best friend.

"I'm leaving today, Cupe. I was wishing if we could play together one last time?"

''Why do you even _have_ to go?!"

"You know mother is making me! I would never _ever_ leave Olympus if I had the choice."

"Seems to me you're getting what you've always wanted. And leaving me behind while you're at it."

"Fine! If that's the way you think! I'm leaving today, whether or not any of us like it. If you still think me your best friend and wish to play with me, I'll be here till sunset and then you'll _never_ see me again!" Persephone stormed out the room, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

Aphrodite heard her crying and called Persephone into her room.

"Now, what gift shall I give to you today?"

Persephone took her time to think, and then it came to her.

"Do you have magic ink?"

"Magic ink? What use would you have for it?"

"To write letters, of course! Without my mother spying on me. If I've addressed it to Cupe, only he should be able to see it!"

"I see." Aphrodite chuckled. "I may be able to help with that. Have any color in mind?" She asked us she set to work.

"Purple!"

"Purple it is!" Aphrodite repeated as she worked over a magic inkpot. Persephone watched with amazement as the colors burst and clouded as Aphrodite filled the pot.

"There we are my dear. A bottomless pot of magic purple ink. Do write to me, my love. I always enjoy a good story from the mortal realm."

Persephone thanked Aphrodite for her gift and the goddess was walking her back out to the chariot when they were ambushed by Eros. The cherub clung to his best friend, refusing to let her go. Aphrodite was overwhelmed by all the love surrounding her and sent them both to Demeter.

The two friends were joined by the rest of their group at Demeter's tower, having as much fun as they could before Persephone had to go. The goodbye was tearful for all, even Zeus and Hera came to say goodbye. The king tried one last attempt to make his daughter stay, but could only compromise with Demeter. Hera secretly assured Persephone that she would be welcome to the school when Persephone would be old enough. Demeter, meanwhile, had other plans.

It didn't take the goddesses long to reach their earthly home. Demeter's nymphs greeted them and took their bunks into the villa. Persephone followed her mother around the place and once she found her room, the young goddess closed the door and collapsed on the bed. She fell asleep crying, waking up when it was just before night. Immediately, Persephone remembered her magic ink and quickly sat down to write her letters before she missed the opportunity to send them. It took a long time to pen down her thoughts, but she finished her letters just in time as Selena stopped by.

The night tightness stopped by to have a chat with the goddesses, asking Persephone how she'd settled in. Persephone of course was disturbed by her abrupt removal from Olympus, but Selene encouraged her to remember her excitement about visiting the mortal world. Before she left, Persephone gave Selene three envelopes. Two of them appeared blank to Selene, except for the one addressed to her. Selene understood the magic ink and accepted the letters, taking them with her to the underworld. Only one of the other two letters had any ink on it; the third was just a decoy.

Once back in her domain Selene dropped off both letters in the common room and retired her own chambers, passing Hades as she left. The king of the underworld had been busy since he's been back in Olympus; progress had rather slowed in his absence. He said good night to Selene in passing and went to the common room to relax. Hades needed a strong drink to ease his tensions, but his mind went alert when he noticed a letter addressed to him sitting on the table. He took his drink over to the couch and reclined as he picked up the letter, his eye first landing on the last word on the page: her name. Hades smiled to himself.

 _Dear..._

 _Truth be told, I don't even know WHAT name I should give you here. I am honored that you wrote to me with your birth name. I've only ever called you lord Hades, but I'd like to say your name, if you give me the permission to of course. I'll have to wait for your reply till then. Oh dear, here I am rambling and I haven't even started the content of this letter._

 _First of all, I'd like to thank you for coming to my birthday party. It meant a lot that you took the time. And then there's the whole dress and the "saving my life" episode, which I can't ever thank you enough for._

 _Not sure if you've heard by now, but mother dragged me to earth. That's where I'm writing you from. Oh, it seems I've shot myself in the foot! I've always wanted mother to take me to earth, but I'd never thought it'd be like this! Being punished for someone else's crime! Careful what you wish for, I suppose._

 _Agh! It's so unfair! I don't understand parents. Just because something happened to that ONE girl doesn't mean it'd happen to me! Did your parents ever do crazy stuff? I can't imagine ever living my life without seeing my friends ever again. I feel so lonely. Do you ever feel lonely? Away from your family, stuck in the Underworld?_

 _Well I better stop now or I'll miss Selene. I actually slept the whole day, can you imagine?! I got this ink from Aphrodite as a parting gift. You know how it works, right? Anyway, better catch Selene! I'll anxiously await your reply._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Persephone_

 _My little sapphire,_

 _No formalities in word, at least. The number of times in a day I hear myself be called "lord Hades" has made me hate it till the end of time. But, what can I do, title is title. Not enough people call me by my own name, and it feels like I've lost myself. Please, I implore you to use my name, if only in letters._

 _Indeed I have heard of your displacement. How unfortunate it must seem for you. But honestly, I say it's a millennia times better than where my parents put me! But perhaps that's a story for when you're older._

 _And aren't you supposed to be a goddess of nature? What better place to be on than actual earth?! You'll get plenty of practice opportunity, and the chance to learn about the mortals. Make their lives incredible._

 _To being lonely: can't say I ever have been. I'm always surrounded by some creature or the other. One minute some problem needs my attention, the next I'm off to a judgement or a maintenance issue. Never really left alone long enough to think if I'm lonely. And there's always Selene and Eos and Helios for entertainment._

 _And here I go again. Duty calls. I enjoyed reading your letter. I wouldn't mind if you sent more. I'll send this letter with Eos, she'll leave it somewhere around your new home to find._

 _Yours,_  
 _Aidoneus_

 _Dear Aidoneus,_

 _How cruel of you to hide your letter so! I found it tucked under a loose rock by the gate wall. Well now it shall exclusively be our spot._

 _Since my last letter, I've got a new name too! The humans know me as Aurora. Isn't that a nice name? Means "new light_ _."_ _How beautiful! Does Aidoneus have a meaning?_

 _Is working_ _fun_ _for you? I enjoy growing trees and flowers in my own time, but mother makes it a chore and takes the fun out of it! The humans are entertaining here. Their lives are so different than the lives of gods. They've got to work, or they'll lose their homes or starve to death or one calamity or the other. They trade for coins and gold. Gods forbid they ever have enough! The lords are so mean and greedy, but the common person is so tired and poor. Yet it's the commoners that are nicer. Isn't that amazing?_

 _Love,_  
 _Persephone_

 _Dear Aurora,_

 _A new name, huh? Congratulations! It is a beautiful name indeed. Aidoneus either means something related to fire, or respect. Not as inspiring as "new light"._

 _You were honest about the placement of your letter it seems. Eos brought it to me when she returned from her tour. I enjoyed starting my day by reading your letter. I'm afraid I hadn't got the opportunity to write a reply till now, when Selene's just returned. It seems this letter shall find you in the morning again._

 _You're right, humans are interesting. Most wannabe gods rich people find themselves in the worse end of hell. Turns out the poor, having not much to lose, live ordinary lives. Their only treasure being the ones they love._

 _Have you made any friends at work? Can make the chores less dull._

 _Love,_  
 _Aidoneus_

 _Dear Aidoneus,_

 _I have made friends at work. All garden or forest nymphs. Some animal nymphs too. Oh they're just so adorable, those animals. There's rabbits and foxes and wildcats. Deer. Elk. Birds and fish too._

 _I was busy exploring the forest today, so I too haven't had the chance to write a reply. I'm doing it now in the light of Selene's lantern, though I read your letter first thing in the morning. I like it, starting and ending my day with our letters. I shall make a routine of it._

 _Speaking of friends, I still have the dolls you gave me for my birthday. We play everyday, and I even take them with me sometimes in the forest. I think of you whenever I see them. Is it wrong of me to say I miss you?_

 _Well we shan't have to wait too long to see each other again. The autumn equinox is soon and we're all invited to Olympus to celebrate. I can't wait to see my friends again! We keep in touch as well, though not as often as you and I. Eros is second, he is my best friend after all. You know Eros? One of Aphrodite's cherubs? I'll introduce you two at the equinox. You WILL come, won't you? There's so much I have to tell you in person._

 _Yours,_  
 _Persephone_

 _My little sapphire,_

 _I enjoyed reading about your animals. There aren't many down here in the Underworld. Well, there Cerberus. He's a three headed dog. Guards the gates of the Underworld for me. He loves playing with the souls, but Styx forbid anyone try to leave, or enter. Your cousin Hermès never lasts long._

 _I'm honored to find you miss me. That rarest ever happens; except Hestia of course. But I'll not depress you with that nonsense._

 _The equinox, yes! Can't say how long I can leave the Underworld for, but given your excitement I shall try my best to at least make a day of it. I look forward to meeting your friend, then._

 _Yours,_  
 _Aidoneus._

 _Dear Aidoneus,_

 _As goddess of earth, I command your presence at the Autumn Equinox!_

 _(Please?)_

 _Oh you are so very dear to me, lord Hades! By now I can't imagine not writing to you ever. It makes me even more anxious to see you!_

 _That being said, you're behind on your gifts! Remember our deal? It's too bad I can't bring the fire down with me, but you can be sure I'll summon you once I'm back in my tower._

 _Cupid is so excited to meet you! I haven't told him who you are though, just that I have a pen pal who I'd like him to meet. He's a guppy if I've ever seen one! He'll probably faint to the ground when he sees you. Would it be rude of me to ask you to appear more friendly when you meet him? I'd like my best friend to like you, and that won't be possible if he's DEATHLY afraid of you. (Haha! Did you catch that? Cause you're the- oh never mind.)_

 _I'm so excited to go home, and I can't wait to meet you there!_

 _Yours truly,_  
 _Persephone._


	14. It Starts With A Dance

"Kore! We're leaving!" Demeter yelled into the cabin, waiting for her daughter to come down.

"Coming, mother! I'm coming!" Kore's voice came before she came bounding down the stairs.

"And I thought you'd be out before I!"

"I'm just so excited! I wanted to be absolutely sure I had everything I needed."

"Well have you got it?"

"Yes yes, mother! Now let's go."

Demeter called her chariot and the goddesses got on, going up to Olympus for the Autumn solstice.

No sooner had the chariot crossed the Golden Gates that Persephone hopped off, vinning her way to Aphrodite's parks. She hadn't spent too long catching up with Eros before Demeter caught up and dragger her to Zeus's court.

Persephone was happily welcomed back and spoiled with gifts from all those who doted on her. Her father gave her the most, things of her greatest desires. Demeter then took her to their tower for rest, but Persephone snuck out to meet her friends. It wasn't until she noticed his absence at dinner that Persephone remembered him.

This time when they returned to their tower, Persephone stayed in. Even though there was a spell on her room, she waited until Demeter was asleep before going to her portal. She made her blue flowers, perfected on her time in Paros, and tossed them into the fire before pushing over the chalice.

Persephone waited for him to step through the portal, rereading his letters as she did. She was so immersed in the letters that she didn't hear Hades come through.

"Welcome back!" He whispered behind her ear and Persephone jumped with a shriek.

"You're the worst!" She scolded him as he laughed.

"Quite literally."

"So, how've you been?" Persephone got up and settled herself on her sofa.

"Oh, as it always is. But you on the other hand.. How is life with the mortals?"

"Well, it got better eventually. At first I thought it was the worst! Mother drag me away from my friends. She was horrid!"

"Mine let my father me."

Persephone was shocked silent.

"Well I guess you win. So anyway, I made new friends. There is Chloris, my best friend. She's been helping me work on my flowers."

So the first night she was back on Olympus Persephone, spent with Hades. At some point, she had fallen asleep and Hades went to his castle outside Olympus. In the morning he visited Hestia, and the two siblings went to the palace together.

The whole place was decorated according to the fall solstice: with harvest symbols and wreaths and autumn fruits. Before dinner, Hermes hosted a competition of the games; foot racing, jumping, throwing things, and even plain old fighting.

After the sporting event was over, the gods main way to the Palace for family dinner. While waiting, Persephone got the opportunity to introduce Cupid to Hades. She dragged her best friend over to the god of the Underworld, and Cupid was losing it before Hades even turned to face them. He found it hilarious.

"Hello, you must be Cupid."

"I-I–It's Eros, Your Lordship."

"'Dite's son. That must be quite a handful."

"It's fun, messing with the mortals."

"I see. And undoubtedly my realm is full of your victims, no?"

"I...I...I..."

Hades laughed.

"I am messing with you! It was nice to meet you, Eros. Say hello to your mother for me."

Persephone burned at the mention of Aphrodite, but for what reason, she couldn't fully understand. Hades bid them a good evening and went to his seat at the big table, while Cupid dragged Persephone to the kids table.

At dinner, the gods came together to share their year's accomplishments, and mostly to quarrel over minute things. Things were said and fights happened, but at the end of the day, everyone went back home happy.

After a day more on Olympus, Demeter and Persephone went back to Paros. The night before, Persephone met with Hades one last time, and he gave her more ghost dolls as a parting gift.

This routine went on for years. Persephone spent most of the time on Paros, writing letters to her friends back on Olympus -and otherwise- while making new friends on her home island. She often found little opportunities to visit back home for reasons other than the big celebrations.

Like when Persephone was 111, Hera made it mandatory for girls to know how to formal dance. Persephone's presence at Olympus was obligatory, where she learn to dance with other goddesses under the teaching of Terpsichore.

Her next birthday was celebrated with the theme of music, and Persephone shared a dance with almost all of the major gods. Even her friends took her to dance for fun, but Persephone was only half interested. From the minute she entered the court, till the party was over, Persephone had an eye out for Hades.

He didn't show.

Persephone sat heartbroken on her bed, halfheartedly unwrapping a gift in her hand. She barely registered her mother coming in to her room.

"Need help unwrapping?" Demeter asked as she found a clean spot on the bed.

"Oh, sure." Persephone coldly replied, nodding to the gift pile.

"Are you alright dear? You look sad, and on your birthday!"

"I'm fine. It's just been along day."

"Are you missing your friends who couldn't come?"

Persephone turned to her mother, silently wishing she could understand.

"Oh darling!" Demeter exclaimed and pressed Persephone's head to her chest.

"How about, we throw you and another party when we return to Paros, hm? For your friends who couldn't make it here."

Persephone closed her eyes in defeat. If he hadn't made it to Olympus, she doubted he would show up on Paros. Oh well, at least she got a second party out of it. She stayed up all night opening her gifts, and a day after, she returned to Paros with my mother.

"Happy Birthday, Aurora!" her friends screamed as Persephone walked into her home.

The goddesses were surprised to see the cottage so decked up. There were flowers everywhere for the birthday girl. The whole morning the girls spent celebrating Aurora's birthday with dancing, games, and desserts. Late in the evening, the joy wore off and Persephone went back to resenting Hades for missing her birthday.

"How dare he miss my birthday?! MY birthday! I'd danced with all the men on Olympus, and the one person I actually wanted to dance with since I've learned how, and he doesn't show!"

Persephone picked up her skirt and sat on a tree root. Absentmindedly, she picked up a nearby stick and began drawing randomly in the dirt.

"You know... Once I had a dream about him. He's tall, and handsome and... and so romantic." Her lazy doodling began to take form of a dancing couple.

"Oh, we walk together, and talk together, and just as he takes me in his arms... I wake up!" Frustrated, she threw the stick down, and it slid through the dancing duo.

"It's only in my dreams. But they say if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true! And I've seen him so many times."

While Persephone mourned her lost opportunity, her friends came up with a plan. They gathered their animals: owls, bluebirds, bunnies, and poised them in the shape of a man dressed in a cape made of flowers. One of the birds whistled to catch her attention.

Persephone giggled as she understood what her friends were trying to do.

"Why, it's my dream prince!" She stood up and skipped closer to him.

"Your highness," she fell in a mock curtsey. "May I have this dance?"

She grabbed the edges of the flower cape as hands and began to waltz as she hummed a tune. Persephone sung and danced and twirled with her imaginary prince, unaware that her real one was watching her from not too far away.

"La da da di da. Da da da di da! Mm hm hm hm hmm. Mm hm hm hm the way you did once upon-"

Not watching where they went, the animals under the cape bumped into Hades and the spell broke, causing Persephone to open her eyes as her prince disintegrated.

"Oh!" Persephone took a step away from him and fell back on her feet.

Hades laughed as he went to help her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Persephone composed herself as she got to her feet.

"You flatter yourself!" She admonished him and watched her step this time.

"Dancing with your imaginary friend?" Hades folded his hands behind his back as he tried to walk with her.

Persephone spun around wildly.

"All I can do after my real friend misses. My. Birthday!" She smacked his shoulder emphasizing her words. "I danced with almost all the Gods on Olympus, when all I really wanted was you- a dance, with you."

"I am terribly sorry. I had more important things to do."

His words came off as rude as he expected they would sound. Her facial expressions could hardly express the full extent of her shock.

"What could possibly be more important than my birthday?"

"Making sure you have a next one?" He casually referenced a much darker event behind the context.

She took the hint and eased off.

"Oh. And what about my birthday gift? You owe me a birthday gift."

"Birthday gift? Haven't I given you enough presents, Persephone? Actually, I think you might be the only person in existence who gets gifts from me."

"Those aren't birthday gifts! You don't hear me complain when I give you birthday presents."

"Actually, I don't think you've ever given me a birthday present." Hades defended himself.

"Oh really? And what about that day when we all gather to celebrate your..."

"Homecoming. The day when we were all freed from our father. That's not my birthday, Persephone." He revealed.

Persephone was finally silent, the impact of his revelation finally getting to her.

"Oh. Well I'm awfully sorry about that! I shall fix it at once! What gift would you like?"

Hades took a minute to think, then a playful smile crossed his face as an idea came to him.

"How about that dance?"

Persephone covered her spreading blush with a dainty hand.

Hades bowed on one knee, offering his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

Persephone slipped her hand on his and Hades stood up, positioning his hands in a proper waltz stance.

"There's no music!" She complained as they slowly swayed.

"Oh, but there's always music in nature." Hades smiled and strummed his fingers in the air, cueing her nymph friends to play whatever instruments they could make out of nature. They played the tune Persephone was humming before.

Hmm hm hmm

Hm hm hm hm, hmm hm hmm hm hmm

Hmm hm hmm

Hm hm hm hm hmm, hm hm hm hm hm hm

Hm Hmm hm hmm

Hm hmm hmm hm, hm hm hm hm hmm!

Hm hm hmmm, hm hmmm!

Hm hm hm hm hmmm!

Hm hmm hm hm hmm

Hm hm hm hm

Hm hm hmm

Hmm hm!


	15. Poor Unfortunate Soul

After the dance, Aidoneus was even more so on Persephone's mind than before. Much of her days were spent idly laying by the fountains, running her hands through the water, talking to her imaginary lover. Other times, she'd play with one of the many gifts he'd sent her over the years; not all of them were dolls. He'd send her combs and jewels and sometimes even a dress or two.

Her nymph friends watched her with amuse as Persephone danced about the garden island, wearing her gowns and jewels, humming a tune by herself. The young spring goddess often forgot her duties, but her good friends covered up the work so Demeter wouldn't yell at her.

"Oh, she's got it _bad_ , doesn't she?" The pink nymph asked the orange one as they sat on a tree root, eating fruit and drinking nectar as they watched Persephone waltz by herself.

"What? What's she got?" A teal nymph asked.

"Isn't it obvious, Minthe? Aurora's in love!"

"OoOoh!" The nymphs collectively shrieked together.

Persephone heard them coo and stopped dancing in embarrassment.

"Oh, but you were doing so well, your highness!"

"You're all the worst!" Persephone grabbed the cape in her hands and ran to the pool, drooping over the wall.

"What's he _liIike_?" The yellow nymph asked in a childlike voice.

"Yeah! Tell us! Pleeease?!"

"Oh alright!" Persephone pushed her hand through the water, splashing her friends as she sat on the edge.

"He's amaazing!" Persephone began, dreaming already. "He's so tall! Taller than father, even! His frame is, is just right! The right arms, to wrap around me." She wrapped her own hands around her arms, pretending.

The nymphs giggled.

"He's _perfect!_ As if he was made of marble! And as strong as it too! _Probably_. And his hair!" She swept a hand through her own hair, pretending it was his.

"Darker than the night! And not a strand imperfect. And his eyes! Oh his eyes!"

Persephone drooped over the pool again, lost in his eyes.

"Tell us! Tell us!"

"Oh they're goorgeous! They're so blue, even Poseidon must be jealous!"

"Oooh!"

"And they glimmer, under the right light. And when they look at me, I can see my own reflection!"

"Ahhh!" With a sigh, the nymphs drooped on the floor as well.

"I can't wait till I'm 15" She quietly whispered to herself and all the girls in the garden fell asleep.

The next couple of days weren't better. They were _worse_ , if that could be imagined. Persephone's lovesickness spread to all her friends, and they hummed and danced more frequently than nymphs usually did.

One particular morning, Persephone couldn't even be bothered with getting out of bed. Still, her friends dressed her and dragged her out of her room, all the while she was still in a trance.

"Aurora! Wake up!" They yelled when they got to the stairs.

Persephone woke up and ran down the stairs with her nymphs.

"Girls, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise!"

The nymphs dragged her to her little grotto in the hollow of a giant tree, where Persephone hid all her trinkets from her mother.

She gasped when she saw what was waiting for her inside.

"Oh, girls! You didn't!" Persephone shrieked as she made a circle around his statue.

"You girls are the best!" She gathered them all in one big hug and they all took a big sigh looking at him.

"It looks just like him." She left her friends and went closer to the flower statue, running her hand over his face.

"It even has his eyes. _Why, Aidy! Run away with you?"_ Persephone dramatically wrapped her arms around his neck, one hand on his chest. " _Oh, this is all so, so sudden!"_

Her friends giggled and oohed as they watched her play pretend with her prince.

Persephone loved her gift. There wasn't a moment of the day she wasn't restless to be with him. With a statue in her hold, Persephone managed to focus more on her work than she'd done over the last few days. Still, she stole chance meetings with him whenever she got the opportunity.

One night, she stayed out too late.

Demeter couldn't sleep, so she went out on a walk around the cabin. She decided to see if Persephone was awake too so the goddesses could talk together. But when Demeter checked her daughter's room, it was empty. Persephone wasn't in any of the other rooms either.

"Minthe? Minthe!" She called out to her nymph and the girl came running, cool as the wind.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Have you see my daughter?"

"The princess? She must be in the gardens, you majesty."

"I should have guessed." Demeter shyly smiled and walked towards the living room.

"Tell me, Minthe. Does Aurora seem happier to you these days?"

"Absolutely, ma'am. And she's been doing her chores so awfully well, too."

"If something had happened, you'd tell me, right?"

Minthe turned to the floor, wrists locked behind her back.

Demeter grew curious and suspicious.

"Minthe?"

The teal nymph could feel the goddess's ire in her veins, and couldn't keep it any longer.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty!" Minthe fell to the floor as Demeter rose from her seat.

"Tell me what has happened!" The goddess demanded, and the little nymph shivered.

"The princess... Aurora... is in _love,_ your majesty!"

Demeter grew as mad as if someone had told her Persephone had died. She shrieked in anger, and her whole house shook, and she demanded that Minthe take her to Persephone.

Persephone was as ignorant as a bird when Demeter came storming in.

"Mother!" She shrieked, placing herself first so that somehow her mother wouldn't notice her things.

"I consider myself a reasonable mother. I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed."

"But, mother, I..." Persephone tried to reason.

"Is it true you?!" Demeter raged. "You've met... a boy?!"

"Mother, you don't understand!"

"Contact between the humans and our world is strictly forbidden. Persephone, you know that!"

"You've got it all wrong!" Persephone pushed down on her fists, reaching her chin up as high as it would go. "You don't even know him!"

" _Know_ him? I don't have to know him! They're all the same. Spineless, savage, murdering meat-eaters incapable of feeling-"

"Mother, I _love_ him!" Persephone accidentally shouted, and immediately hid behind the statue.

"Have you completely lost your senses? You're sworn to Artemis!"

Demeter here was referring to the goddess of hunt's band of virgins.

"That wasn't my choice!" Persephone cried out.

"So help me, Persephone, I am going to get through to you!" Demeter pointed her finger and nose in Persephone's face. "And if this is the only way, so be it."

Persephone noticed her mother's skin turn green and immediately wrapped around her arm.

"Mother, No!"

Demeter took control of the trees, making its roots cave in on the grotto.

"No! No, please!" The tentacle like roots nabbed and grabbed at all of Persephone's things, taking them deep underground with them.

"Mother, stop!" Persephone cried, pulling at her mother's arm, but it did nothing to stop the raging goddess.

Lastly, Demeter saw the statue. Persephone gasped in horror.

"Mother, don't!" Persephone ran for her floral prince, but it up and withered before she got there.

Persephone fell to the floor on the spot, trying to collect all the fallen flowers in her arms. Finally she gave up and fell even more as she began crying in hysterics.

Demeter paid her no mind, but still felt a twine of guilt as she left the grotto.

"Persephone! I'm..." Minthe began, trying to console the princess.

"Just go away! Leave me alone!"


End file.
